Naruto: Next Generation
by Chaos Akatsuki 22
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki, daughter of Naruto and Hnata Uzumaki and her best friend Souls Uchiha, son of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha, along with their friends basicly follow their parents paths before them. this series will also follow Naruto and the others as well.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1:_ _Exams_**

Kushina meet up with Souls.

Kushina had long blonde hair down to her shoulders. her eyes were just like her mother's. She wore a pink shirt with an orange hoddie over it. She also wore black pants.

Souls had spiky black hair like his father's. He wore black clothes with the Uchiha symble on the back of his shirt.

"Hey Souls!"Kushina called.

Souls was sitting in a tree. He looked down and smiled."Hey Kushina."

"You going to sit up there all day?"she asked.

Souls thought for a moment."Maybe."

"Oh very funny! Now come on you smart ass. We have those exams you know."

Souls laughed while he came down. He used his chakra to be able to walk down the tree.

"Show off."Kushina turned and started walking to school.

Souls ran up."Hey, you can't say i'm a show off. Your the one who uses a near perfected Byakugan."

"I don't _always_ use it,"she said giving him an evil glare.

Souls laughed again."Yeah, and i'm not an Uchiha."

"Shut up!"Kushina yelled.

Souls started running to academy.

"You get back here Souls!"Kushina yelled, running after him.

* * *

When they got to the class room, Iruka-sensei turned.

"Early, as usual."He smiled.

Only three others were in the room at that moment.

The Nara twins, Minoru and Mayu Nara. And Haruki Yamanaka.

Minoru looked like his dad, but his hair wasn't held back. He wore a white slevee-less shirt over a short-sleeved mesh shirt with black pants. He acted more like his mother than his father.

Mayu had long hair down to the middle of her back. It was black like her brother's. She looked a lot like her mother, but acted more like her dad. She wore a black dress.

Haruki basicly looked like the male version of his mother, Ino Yamanaka. He had short blond hair with bangs over his left eye. He wore a white t-shirt with blue pants.

Souls sat up front and Kushina sat in the back.

Souls sat up front because he didn't want to miss anything. Kushina sat in the back so she could perfect her Byakugan during class.

Kushina decided to go talk to Haruki.

Haruki turned his head."Oh, hey there Kushina."He blushed a little bit.

"Hey there Haruki."Kushina looked at the Nara twins. The two of them were in deep conversation."Anything new with you?"

Haruki thought for a second."Well, nothing realy. You?"

Kushina shrugged her shoulder."Just the usual. I did manage to impress Negi with my Byakugan though."

"Well there is something to be proud of,"came another voise.

Behind, as if appearing out of nowhere, was Hana Inuzuka. She had brown hair that was in a pony tail. She also had marks like her father under her eyes. She wore a brown shirt and dark blue pants. On her head was a little puppy named Yuki. He was pure white with black eyes.

"Hana!"Haruki yelled."Where did you come from?"

Hana pointed at the door."Through there, you guys weren't paying attention so I just walked over."

"You just love scaring people, don't you?"Kushina asked.

"Yeah, its fun,"Hana said with a smile.

Haruki sighed."Figures."

"Shut up."Hana was little annoyed.

"Don't get mad Hana, he will never change."Kushina helped Hana calm down.

Hana sighed."True."

Once she sat down, Kushina went back to her seat.

"Hey Kushina,"came the voise of one of Kushina's friends.

Sitting next to Kushina's seat was Ayano Hatake. She had red hair down to her neck. Her eyes were a pure gold. She wore a purple shirt, a dark purple jacket, and a pair of tan pants.

"Good to see you Ayano."

Unlike most people there, Ayano was an orphan. She never knew her real family. She was raised by Kakashi Hatake, the former Hokage, when he found her.

Ayano looked down at Souls."So, anything new with your boyfirend?"

"He is not my boyfriend Ayano."Kushina looked annoyed.

Ayano laughed."You always make people laugh, even when you don't mean it Kushina."

"Thanks,"Kushina said, calming down.

Once everyone was in the calss room, Iruka stood."Okay. As you all know, today are your final exams. If you pass, you will be made genin. To pass you must make at least two shadow clones. "

Iruka pulled out a list from his desk."First, Ayano Hatake."

Ayano walked up. She produced two shadow clones with ease. Iruka handed her a headband, and she went back to her seat.

Iruka began going through the list again. Then, he called,"Mayu Nara."

Mayu lifted her head. She summoned three clones, grabbed a headband, and sat down.

"Minoru Nara."

Minoru summoned three clones as well. Iruka handed him his head band, and Minoru sat down.

Iruka, once again went through the list.

After a bit, he called,"Haruki Yamanaka."

Haruki, one of the guys the girls in class dreamed about, stepped up. He summoned four clones.

Kushina looked to see three girls pass out.

Ayano laughed."I figured that woud happen."

Kushina looked to see a small trikle of blood coming from Ayano's nose.

"Oh, so you like Haruki do you?"Kushina asked with a little smile on her face.

Ayano blushed. She cleaned the blood off her face."No. I do not like Haruki in that way."

Haruki toke his seat once Iruka gave him his headband.

The next one was,"Hana Inuzuka."

Hana put Yuki on the table as she stepped up.

After a moment, she did all the hand signs, and summoned two clones. Iruka gave her a headband. She bowed and sat back down.

Hana put Yuki on her right shoulder and listened as more people were called up.

Iruka called the next name."Hizon Aburame."

A guy who had been sitting in the corner walked up.

Kushina barley knew who this guy was. All she knew was his name and that her dad and his dad are friends.

Hizon looked the spitting image of his father. The only difference was that he wore different clothes. Ulike his father, he wore a white shirt and tan pants. He also didn't wear sun glasses. His eyes were an icy white.

He summoned two clones, and accepted his headband.

There were only five people left.

Iruka called the next name."Chojiro Akimichi."

A guy with ragged brown hair stood up. He put down his bag of chips.

He summoned three shadow clones. Iruka handed him a headband, and he sat down.

iruka looked at the list."Saved the best two for last. Souls Uchiha."

Souls stood.

Every girl in the class stared at him. But, Kushina and Hana were the only one who wasn't star struck.

Every one was shocked by the sheer number.

Souls had summoned ten clones.

Six girls, including Ayano, passed out with blood trikling from their noses.

He flashed his eyes to Kushina. They said,_'Beat that.'_

Kushina flashed her eyes back._'Bring it'_

Souls accepted his headband. Girls began to cheer for Souls, excluding Kushina and the six girls that passed out.

Iruka called the last name."And last, but not least, Kushina Uzumaki."

Kushina walked up.

This time, the guys stared at her. Haruki paid the most attention.

Kushina toke a breath. She made the hand signs.

And a large cloud of smoke foremd around her.

When it cleared, Kushina and her clones were all there.

Everyone counted them up. Twenty-three clones.

Her eyes flashed to souls._'I win Souls.'_

Souls smiled and clapped.

Iruka handed Kushina her headband. She toke her seat, while a whole bunch of the stuents clapped for her.

Ayono managed to wake up to all the clapping."W-what?"

"I just summoned twenty-three clones."Kushina sat down.

Ayano wiped the dried blood from her nose."Sorry."

"Try not to pass out when you see twelve Souls next time."

Ayano gave Kushina an annoyed look."Shut up."

Kushina laughed."Just giving you a taste of your own medicine Ayano."

Iruka cleared his throught."Good job. Tommarow, everyone of you will be asigned to a squad."

Iruka told everyone that they would end class early that day.

* * *

Kushina and Souls ended up spending a part of the day at Souls' house.

Souls' mom, Sakura Uchiha, was the only one there at the time. She gave the two of them a cup of tea.

When they both had their tea, Sakura left.

Souls sipped his tea."So, what do you think will happen?"

"What do you mean?"Kushina asked.

"Who will be whose team?"Souls asked.

Kushina though for a moment."Well, they put teams together on who complement each other. My guess is that Minoru or Mayu, Haruki, and Chojiro will be on one team. Then, Aburame, Hana, and eather Mayu or Minoru. And fianly, me, you, and Ayano."

Souls nodded."Makes sence. But it might not be that way."

"True."Kushina thought for another moment."Well, it would work anyway."

Souls nodded."Thought, it may be me, you and Haruki on one team, since we summoned the most clones."

Kushina shrugged."I guess so, but we wouldn't be a good combo."

"Yeah,"Souls looked at his tea.

"Whats wrong Souls?"Kushina asked.

Souls sighed."Nothing Kushina. Lets just hope for the best tommarrow."

Kushina knew something was wrong, but she left it alone."Okay."

She looked out the window."Come on. We still have the day."

Souls didn't get to say anything before Kushina grabbed his arm, and pulled him out the door with her.

* * *

Naruto, the Hokage, was reading over reports about the three rouge ninja Ryo, Taki and Arufa.

"Not good,"Naruto said aloud.

"Lord Hokage?"

Naruto looked up to see

Shikamaru stood there.

"Ah, Shikamaru."

"Why did you call me Naruto?"he asked.

Naruto sighed."Your head of intelligence Shikamaru. You know what the problem is."

"I was afreaid of that."Shikamaru pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit it."What do you need me to do?"

"i need you to put together a team of the best shinobi in the village, and hunt down these three."

"How many?"Shikamaru asked.

"Six all together."Naruto looked grim.

"Six? That seems a bit to many."

Naruto locked eyes with him, his Rinnegan as impsoing as always."I have one suggestion for you team."

He handed Shikamaru an envolope.

Shikamaru opened it."Shino huh?"

"His traking is better than Kiba's. He will be needed."

Shikamaru nodded."Any others?"

"If I could go, I would, but no. Shino and you are the only ones I need to help take them down. you can form a team out of whoever else in the village."

Shikamaru nodded."On it."

Once the door was closed, Naruto made a small cut on his thumb.

"Summing Jutsu,"he whispered.

A small frog sat on his desk.

"Hey Naruto,"Gamakichi said, simply sitting there.

"I need you to deliver something for me Gamakichi."

"What is it?"

Naruto put a small scroll on his back.

"Who for?"Gamakichi asked.

"Go to the Village Hidden in the Rain. Give that one to Konan. Then,"he pulled out another scroll, and tied it to Gamakichi's back,"go to the Sand and give that to Gaara."

"What about the other three kage?"Gamakichi asked.

Naruto smiled."Gaara and konan will inform them. I thought everything out."

Gamakichi nodded."Got ity Naruto."

The frog vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I hope this works out."

* * *

Shikamaru formed up a team.

With him and Shino were, Neji, Lee, Ino, and Sasuke.

The five of them stood before Shikamaru.

"Okay, you all know our objective, correct?"Shikamaru asked.

"Yes sir,"they all replied.

"Good. We are after three S ranked ninja. We are to bring them in for questioning, or killthem if we can't."Shikamaru turned."Lets go."

They all followed him.

* * *

The next day, everybody came to class so they could put into squads.

Everybody had put on their headbands. Mayu wore her headband around her waist. Minoru wore his on his arm like his father. Chojiro wore hisaround his forehead. Hizon wore his forehead as well. Hana wore her headband like Souls' mother, Sakura, does. Haruki wore his around his neck. Ayano wore hers like Haruki. Souls and Kushina wore theirs around their foreheads.

Iruka began naming the squads andd their members."Squad One, under the jonin Asuma Yuhi. Chojiro Akumichi."

Chojiro was eatting a bag of chips when his name was called.

"Haruki Yamanaka."

Haruki was paying close attention to who was going to be the last person on his team. He was hoping Kushina would be the third member.

"And Hana Inuzuka."

When Hana's name was called, both Hana's and Haruki's heads hit their tables.

Iruka ignored it.

"Squad Two, under the jonin Shziune. Hizon Aburame."

Hizon looked at Iruka. His white eyes made him look as if her was plotting something.

"Mayu Nara."

Mayu lifted her head. She was waiting Iruka to name her last team member.

"And Ayano Hatake."

Ayano's head hit the desk.

Kushina comforted her firend."Don't worry, you still have that Aburame kid."

Ayano looked more drepressed.

"Sorry?"Kushina asked.

Iruka then went on naming the squads.

Finaly, only three people were left. Iruka named them off anyway.

"Squad Seven, with jonin Suigetsu Hozuki. Souls Uchiha."

The others girls, including Ayano, looked uterly depressed. They couldn't have Souls.

"Minoru Nara."

Minoru nodded. He already knew who his last team member was.

"And, Kushina Uzumaki."

Haruki looked depressed when he heard that.

The girls in class gave Kushina an evil look. But, they didn't do anymore. The only two people in class that could stand acchance against Kushina Uzumaki were Souls and Ayano, and neather would dare raise a finger at her.

Iruka put the list down."Very well. Each of you have been given your teams. When your jonin comes to get you, you will go into your first day of training."

Iruka left, leaving the new genin to wait.

* * *

The first jonin to come in was the jonin of Squad One. Azuma Yuhi looked just like his father, except he didn't smoke, and his didn't have the cloth around his waist like his father.

He toke his squad, and they went to train.

The jonin for Squads Three through Six also came.

Then, Squad Three's jonin, Shizune, came in and got her squad.

And, finaly, after two hours, Squad Seven's jonin, Suigetsu Hozuki came in.

"I suppose your my squad then."

He wore light blue pants, a slevee-less purple shirt, a jonin vest, a headband around his neck, and a water bottle at his waist.

He looked at his squad."Your Sasuke's kid, arn't you?"he asked Souls.

Souls nodded."I am Souls Uchiha."

"And you?"He looked at Minoru.

"Minoru Nara."

Suigetsu looked at Kushina."We all know who you are."

"Kushina Uzumaki."

Suigetsu nodded."Okay. I am Suigetsu Hozuki, weilder of the Executioner's Blade of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. I will be you sensei from here on out."

All three nodded.

"Good. Then you must prove you are owrthy to be genin. Come on."

They followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2:_ _Squad_ _Seven is Formed_**

Kushina and the others were at the third training grounds.

Suigetsu turned."Okay guys, here is how it going to go."Suigetsu held out three bells."Your goal is to get these three bells from me. If you succeed, well done. If not, I tie you to one of those posts over there."He pointed to the posts.

"Anything else?"Souls asked.

Suigetsu thought for a moment."Yeah, thanks for reminding me. If you fail, I send you back to the academy."

This caught everyone by surprise.

Kushina spoke up."My father told me about this. His sensei, Kakashi Hatake, the Seventh Hokage, used this same method to see if you were ready."

Suigetsu nodded."Yeah. Sasuke thaught it might come in handy with my first squad, and it did."

"What are our limits?"Souls asked.

"You are allowed to use anything you have against me. Shiriken, kekkie genki, anything. Be prepaired to kill me, or you won't get the bells."

Everyone nodded.

Suigetsu turned."When I say go, we start."He turned back.

"Three."

The three genin prepaired. These three knew each other's jutsu and abilitys. They knew how to be a team.

"Two."

Suigetsu put a hand on his blade.

"One."

The three of them were ready, as was Suigetsu.

"GO!"

Suigetsu vanished in puff of smoke.

Kushina closed her eyes."Byukaugan!"she shouted. She surveyed the area.

Souls activated his Sharingan. He watched Kushina's back.

Minoru got his Shadow Possession ready.

Kushina began to form hand signs."Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Five clones formed around Kushina. The five of them went into the forest.

Souls noticed something come out of the trees. A sword.

He made a quick set of hand signs."Fire style: Fireball Jutsu."

He sent a fireball at the sword.

Kushina's clone threw a kunai at the side of the sword.

The Executioners Blade was sent fling back, spinning, at Suigetsu.

Suigetsu grabbed it, and jumped out of the tree.

Minoru toke his chance.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu."

Minoru locked with Suigetsu's shadow.

_"Damn,"_Suigetsu hissed.

Kushina jumped.

She began hitting Suigetsu's chakra points.

After three hits, Suigetsu turned into water.

By doing this, Minoru's Shadow Possession was broken.

Suigetsu reformed,a and charged, leaving his sword behind. He pulled out a kunai.

Kushina ran up behind him. She hit him on the back.

When Suigetsu hit the ground, he turned to a puddle of water, and reformed.

Souls did the hand signs and said,"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu."

Suigetsu got out of the way just in time.

Minoru sent another Shadow Possesion at him.

Kushina popped up behind Suigetsu, and grabbed for the bells.

Suigetsu jumped at the last second, flipping over Kushina.

Minoru's shadow locked with Kushina's. Minoru toke a few seconds to realese it.

In those seconds, Suigetsu grabbed his sword, and charged.

When the Shadow Possesion was canceled, Kushina jumped over him, and began to use her Byakugan to find all his chakra points, and close them.

Then, she noticed something off.

She turned to see Suigetsu's blade flying toward her.

She didn't have time to move. The sword impaled Kushina.

Everyone gasped.

Suigetsu came out of the trees."Is she okay?"he asked.

Kushina vanished in a cloud of smoke. A shadow clone.

Kushina came out from behind, and grabbed the bells.

All three were in her hand.

She tossed one to Souls, and another to Minoru.

Suigetsu's water clone vanished.

Suigetsu put his blade back on his back.

"Well,"he said with a smile."No one was ever bold enough to use that on me."

"We though that would work,"Souls put in."The three of us, along with a few others, have been practicing team work since we were kids. We thought up this plan together. Me and Minoru distract you-"

"-while I come in for the attack,"Kushina finished.

"Well thought out."Suigetsu grabbed his bottle, and toke a drink."I'm glad to call you my team."

The three of them cheered.

_I've got work to do, _Suigetsu thought to himself.

* * *

Shikamaru stopped his team. Over their time, they followed reports, and found a small camp.

Using his Byuakugan, Negi looked to see thee ninja, matching the discrbition of the rouge ninja they were hunting.

Shikamaru sent a seperate team out that would confront them.

Shikamaru, Shino, and Ino stayed behind, while Lee, Kiba and Sasuke went on ahead.

Shikamaru sent in his Shadow Possesion Jutsu at them.

The battle had begun.

* * *

Suigetsu toke his team to get some barbaque.

Along the way, they ran into a girl with red hair.

"Oh, Suigetsu,"Karin said, smiling.

"Hey Karin. I would like to introduce my new team."He held out his hand to the three genin.

Karin looked all three carfuly.

"Naruto's kid. One of the Nara twins. And-"She looked at Souls with growing curiosity."Souls Uchiha right?"

Souls nodded, shining with pride.

"Thought so. You look like your dad, but your chakra is way different."

Kushina cleared her throught."Okay. Who is she Suigetsu-sensei?"

Suigetsu smiled."Shes my wife."

Souls thought back."Oh yeah, Karin Hozuki. I just barley remember you. With Sensei here, I barley remember him to."

"Well, we haven't seen you in a long time,"Karin stated."Anyway, i'll go home and prepair dinner Suigetsu. See you when your done."

Suigetsu nodded, and lead his team away.

Karin smiled. She was glad to be married to such a wonderful guy.

* * *

Kushina found a table for them.

After they were seated, Another group walked in.

Kushina faced them."Hey Hana!"she called.

Hana Inuzuka turned and smiled."Good to see you Kushina."

The two squads meet up and talked. They got the same table, and waited fo the food. Chojiro seemed to be the most impatient.

"So, how did things go?"Souls asked Haruki.

Haruki gave Souls a dirty look, and replied."We managed to prove we will be a good team, after Hana shot three kunai at me!"

"Get over it!"Hana replied, iritated.

"It was an accident Haruki,"Chojiro said. He sounded just like his dad did at that age.

Kushina laughed.

"What?"Haruki asked, blushing.

"You and Hana will be really happy together Haruki."Kushina went back to laughing.

Hana and Haruki were quiet until they both got it. Both blushed.

"Now wait here!"Haruki was so red, you thought he was mad.

"I don't even like him!"Hana said too, blushing just as bad.

Souls, Chojiro and Minoru joined in the laughing.

Hana feinted, hitting the table, while Haruki just gave Kushina a peading look to stop.

After the laughing died, they looked to see Chojiro already starting to cook the food. They had to hurry before Chojiro began to eat all their food.

* * *

They all left with full stomaches and empty pockets.

Suigetsu and Asuma sighed. How had six kids managed to eat so much, even if one was an Akamichi.

The two teams split up.

Suigetsu stopped."Okay. Meet me at the training grounds tommarow morning."

He vanished, leaving the three genin on their own.

"Well, he used the Seventh Hokage's training,"Kushina stated smiling.

"Lets hope he dosen't have Kakashi's personality."Souls laughed.

"Oh god,"Minoru laughed."What a nightmare."

The three burst out laughing.

They talked as they went home.

* * *

The battle was over.

The three rouge ninja walked off.

Ryo sent a look to the passed out body of Ino."Weaklings."

"Well, the medic maybe, but the others were exceptionly goog,"Taki said with a laugh.

Arufa nodded."I agree. Though, that medic wasn't the worst i've seen. I've heard she was personaly tought by Tsunade's student. That student is curently head of the medical squad."

"Oh yeah, that Uchiha's wife."taki thought for a moment."Why not send her?"

"No clue."Arufa looked up at the sky and basicly zoomed out of the conversation.

"Lets go,"Ryo said, jumping into the trees.

* * *

Sasuke managed to wake up and do a summoning jutsu.

He summoned a summoned a snake.

The snake put all six of them on his back, and they vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

The medical squad found all six of the out side the hospital. All of them were in critical condition.

Sakura was called."Wheres Sasuke?"She asked franticly.

A group of medical ninja lead her to him.

All six of the ninja were being treated with dire care.

Sakura imediatly toke control of the situation once she saw the problems.

* * *

The three genin were stopped.

"Dad?"Kushina asked.

Minoru looked to see two others with him."Mom? Sensei?"

Temari and Suigetsu had worried looks on their faces.

"Souls, minoru. Your fathers are in critical contion,"Naruto told them.

The three of them looked as if they had just been hit with a ton of bricks.

Before they could stop them, the three genin raced to the hospital.

Naruto, Teamri and Suigetsu caught up in no time.

They all went to the hospital.

* * *

Souls and Minoru forced their way into the hospital room.

"Souls,"Sakura said.

"How is dad?"Souls asked.

"What about my dad and the others?"Minoru asked.

"Fine, both of them."Sakura looked as if she was crying."They are stable. Not fit to leave the hospital, but stable."

Kushina looked to see others there.

Tenten, Hana, Haruki, Mayu, Ayano, Hizone, and kakashi Hatake.

The three sat down, while sakura went back to work.

* * *

The following day, they left the hospital.

Suigetsu said their training could wait for another day, once things calmed down.

Kushina and Souls spent the day enjoying the day.

While hanging around the Uchiha house, some one came walking in the door.

Souls truned his head."Oh, Karin."

Walking with Karin was a little girl with black hair like Souls, tied in a pony tail, black eyes, and wearing a pink dress.

"Hey there Naomi,"Kushina said.

Naomi wiped her eyes. By looking at her, you wouldn't suspect that she was Souls' little sister. She looked more like her mother except for the hair and eyes.

Naomi looked at them. Her eyes were blood shot. She had been crying.

"Could you take care of her until your mother comes back Souls?"Karin asked.

"Sure."

Souls lead Naomi in. She was only a year younger than Souls, but didn't have the same personality as he did. She normaly crys, but she is tough.

Kushina got Naomi a cup of tea.

Naomi chuged it down.

After a while, Kushina told Souls good bye, and went home.

* * *

Souls sighed.

"What is it Souls?"Naomi asked.

"Nothing sis. Anyway, what were you crying about?"Souls locked eyes with his sister.

Naomi blushed."Its about dad in the hospital."

Souls nodded."I see."He cleaned a tear from his sister's cheek."Calm down. Your not alone. I feel sad about it too, but you have to learn to hide your emotions."

"Sorry."Naomi got up and went to a different room.

Souls sighed."She has work ahead of her."

* * *

A couple days past before Suigetsu had the team come back together.

This was their first mission as a team.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: Squad Seven's First Real_ _Mission Begins_**

Kushina was annoyed.

Her squad had had five missions now. All of them werehunting down the same cat two times, picking up trash two other times, and cleaning the academy.

When they were talking to the Hokage, Kushina's dad, for their next mission, Kushina was angry about their assignment.

"What kind of ninja hints down cats?"she asked.

Naruto sighed."Your still genin."

"How will we ever improve if you keep holding us back father?"she asked.

Naruto smiled."What would you suggest?"he asked.

"S-ranked mission,"Souls said.

Naruto laughed."No way. I'll assign you an escort mission. That should be enough for now."

Kushina nodded."It will do."

Suigetsu had a confused look on his face.

Souls, Kushina and Minoru walked out of the room.

Naruto smiled again."My little girl got both mine and hinata's best traits. Only now do I see what I was like."

"Sasuke nearly told me a lot of back then."Suigetsu laughed."Now I get to see what it was realy like apparently."

"You'll get use to it. Just keep Kushina from going overboard."

Suigetsu nodded, toke the mission details, and followed his team.

* * *

Haruki was running through the village.

"Hey, wait up!"Hana was shouting.

"You'll have to catch up if you want me to stop!"Haruki teased.

Chojiro was a way back with Asuma.

"Asuma-sensei?"he asked.

"Yeah?"he replied.

"Why do they do this all the time?"

Asuma laughed."I think the two have something, but don't know it."

"Really? My friends always joke with them on that."Chojiro smiled.

"I can see why."Asuma vanished in a blur, and reappeared after a moment.

In his left hand was Hana. In his right, Haruki with a black eye.

"What happened?"Chojiro asked.

Haruki gave Hana an evil look."She punched me for no reason!"

"You were making fun of me!"Hana replied.

"Arf,"Yuuki added.

"So far the dog has the best argument,"Asuma puts in."You two need to learn to calm down."

"Shut up!"Hana said, not knowing her mistake.

Asuma gave her a look that made Yamato look kind."What was that?"

"Nothing,"Hana wipmered.

"Good,"Asuma said, smiling.

Hana was shaking. Yuuki was hidding in her jacket. Chojiro had dropped his chips in shock. Haruki had the worst though. He was shaking, his face was frozen in fear, and he had quit tring to get out of Asuma's hand.

"Good,"he said again, putting down both of them.

The three followed him, scared for their lifes.

But, they eventaly get over it.

* * *

Neji sat up to see Tenten sitting next to him.

The only other patient awake, was Sasuke.

"How long?"Neji asked.

"About ten hours."

Neji nodded. He layed his head down.

Tenten put a hand on his head."Go ahead and sleep."

Neji smiled."I love you Tenten."

She smiled back at him."Just sleep Neji. You need it."

He began to snor soon after.

Sasuke looked over."Well, it is good to see happy people in a glommy place like this."

Tenten looked back."You were easedropping, wern't you?"

"Can't help it. They put us all in here. And I happened to be awake. Shino probibly knows as well."

Shino grunted.

Tenten moved closer to Neji.

"Don't worry, he won't bite. His bugs might, but not him."

Tenten luaghed a bit."Okay. But, would you mind not easedropping so offten?"

Sasuke nodded."Sorry."

Tenten got up, kissed the sleeping Neji, and left.

Sasuke layed down. He layed there until Sakura came by.

* * *

Kushina meet up with her team outside the village.

They were escorting a man to the tomb of Killer Bee.

After Kiler Bee was killed, his body was taken to the Land of Clouds, and a tomb was built for him and the other dead jinchuuriki.

The man we were escorting was a person sent by the Mizukage to discuss the Legendary Sword Sharkskin, the most powerful sword of the seven.

The man's name was Eita Nemizama.

He was young, about his mid twentys, with spiky brown hair, a short trimmed beard, and brown eyes.

"Well, this is your team Suigetsu?"he asked.

Suigetsu nodded."Kushina Uzumaki, daughter of the Hokage. Souls Uchiha, heir to the Uchiha clan. And, Minoru Nara, the son of our greatest stratgist."

Eita looked closly at them."We will see where this goes."

He stepped back.

The five of them got ready to leave.

Sharkskin awaited.

* * *

The guards of Sharkskin waited.

"When are they suppose to get here?"the guy asked.

The girl shrugged."I don't know. Their coming from the leaf."

"I see."

The girl pulled a kunai out of her poket. She threw it at one of the trees.

"What?"the guy asked.

The girl looked around."Somebody is here with us."

She formed a series of handsigns.

"Earth Style: Sundering Jutsu."The ground began to shake and move around her.

Arufa appeared.

"Arufa Miowasa,"the girl responded.

Ryo and Taki appeared frpm behind the tree.

"Fast little girl arn't you?"Ryo askes.

"I agree with you there Ryo,"Taki added.

The girl made more hand signs.

"Earth Style: Cavern Tomb Jutsu."

Around the five of them, a cave formed.

Taki whisled."Never though we would encounter this kind of jutsu in the Land of Lightning."

"Not a problem,"Arufa answered.

He formed handsigns."Fire style: Hungering Inferno."

A blasted a giant inferno at the girl, who dodged it easily.

But, the inferno kept up.

"Oh, I see what your doing,"Taki added.

Arufa ended the inferno, but parts of the walls were melting.

He made the sign of the tiger and the horse.

"Volcano Style: Lava Dragon Jutsu."

A dragons head formed out of the lava, and followed the girl.

After about a minute, the dragon caught her.

She wailed in pain, but there was no saving her.

"Earth Style: Final Burial."

The cavern began to colapse in on itself.

Taki and Ryo managed to stop the cave in long enough for arufa to realeas the jutsu.

Taki used his Mouth of the Serpent jutsu, and Ryo used her kekkei genki.

The three walked out and let the cavern collapse.

The guy stood in their way."I won't let you pass."

After a moments stand off, Ryo used her kekkei genki.

The Wolds End Dragon killed the man before he could scream.

The three went into the shrine.

* * *

In front of the statues of the eight dead jinchuuriki, was a sword.

Sharkskin stood motionless on its display as the three approached.

Taki put a hand near it, and spikes formed on its grip.

The same happened for the other two.

"Thank you you three."A man wearing black brobes walked in.

The three of them turned.

"Hotaru,"Ryo said with distaste.

"Oh Ryo, still don't like me. That hurts."

Hotaru walked up to Sharkskin.

Hotaru had pale skin, black spiky hair, blood red eyes with jet black where it should be milky white, and scars all over his face, which was mostly covered by his robes.

He put a hand on the sword.

Sharksin didn't realise spikes like before, but instead moved around in pain.

Hotaru sighed."Sad. Nether of us is capable of using it."

Ryo spat on the floor."Figures. but why do we need it?"Ryo asked.

Hotaru smiled, showing the rest of his scared face."To have the upper hand. Sharkskin eats chakra, and gives it to you. Unlimited Chakra, just like Kisame Hoshigaki."

Taki nodded."Sounds good, but what use will it be if we can't use it?"

"Nothing. Lets just hope someone who supports our cause is able to use this sowrd."

The three nodded, and followed Hotaru out.

They vanished into the trees.

* * *

Kushina was talking with Souls."So, what do you have planned once we get back to the village?"

"Just enjoy the time with my family. My dad should be out of the hospital when we get back."

Kushina nodded."sounds good. I'm probibly doing the same."She smiled.

Souls laughed. Kushina always made you feel good, even in bad situations. Kind of like her father.

They heard a noise in the trees.

Two people passed through the trees, and came to the road.

"Who are you?"a boy, maybe eighteen, wearing black garb with a headband from the Village Hidden in the Clouds. He had strait blonde hair down to his shoulders, with a deep tan and pine green eyes.

Suigetsu steps up."We are from the Village Hidden in the Leafs. we are escorting Eita to see the sword Sharkskin at Killer Bee's tomb."

The two looked at them. They focused on Kushina.

The other one, a girl, maybe in her early thirtys, wore the same black garb as her friend, but had silver hari down to her neck, a light tan, and gold eyes.

"This one, she looks like the Hokage."The girl kept her sttention focused on Kushina for a moment.

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki, daughted of the Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Uzumaki."

Souls nodded."I am Souls Uchiha, son of Sasuke Uchiha."

"And I am Minoru Nara. I am the son of Shikamaru and Temari Nara."Minrou looked a bit uneasy.

Suigetsu nodded."And I am their sensei, Suigetsu Hozuki."To show prof, he held his sword out to them.

The two nodded."Sorry, we have to be very careful who we let through,"the man appoligized.

"We have been reciving threats that those rouge ninja would attack,"the girl added.

Kushina looked at the two."What are your names?"

The guy nodded."I am Jimpachi Denjo."

"And I am his older sister, Nicoto Denjo."

They turned."We can escort you to the tomb. But, it may take maybe four to five days on foot."They said this in unison.

The squad followed.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4:__ Sharkskin_**

Kushina and her squad stood outside the tomb of the jinchuuriki.

Underneath this timb lies the reamins of eight tails jinchuuriki. But in the shrine lies the legendary sword Sharkskin.

Once this sword was one of seven that were owned by the Village Hidden in the Mist. But, after the assaination of a former Mizukage, the seven blades were lost.

One, the flatfish, was returned, the other seven vanished from sight.

Then, Zabuza, weilder of the Executioners Blade, and Kisame, weilder of the Sharkskin, came out of hidding as well.

And, The Fang, was found, and then taken once more.

Four blades had been found, one lost again.

Zabuza died. His blade was put at his grave, and then claimed by suigetsu.

As for Kisame. He feed himself to his own sharks. Before that though, his blade, Sharkskin, betraied him, and decided to aid the eight tails jinchuuriki, Killer Bee.

Sharkskin differed from the six other blades because it was a living sword. It ate chakra. The Sharkskin also chose its own weilder. It was, by far, the most powerful sword in the Mist.

When Kabuto used his Edo Tensi, he had managed to find the missing blades before useing the jutsu. He had found the Helmet Spliter, the Sewing Needle, the Fang, and the Splatter.

These seven swords were feared. Each Swordsman of the Mist had to learn how to weild their blades.

In exchange, they were made extreamly powerful, and extreamly ruthless. They were exceptional ninja, all of them.

But, now, only two reamin.

Seven swords, and only two are used.

Originaly, they were all suppose to go back to the Mist, but they were made so that anyone could wield them, not just ninja in the Mist.

Suigetsu was a Leaf ninja, but he held the Executioners Blade. So, the others were put under lock and key in the Leaf.

The Mist have the Flatfish in use, used by Chojuro.

If someone happens to become the wilder of one of the swords, they will be allowed to go back to their village with the blade.

This was one of the agreements from the war.

* * *

Eita and the six ninja entered the shrine.

The two Cloud ninja looked around to see that no one was around.

"Weird,"Nicoto said."Normaly trhere are two ninja here, protecting this tomb."

Jimpachi sat down, and began meditating.

"There were four people here."He opened his eyes very fast."Arufa Meiozawa. Taki Tanoshi. Ryo Koisumi."He paused, thinking over the last one."The fourth, I do not know, but it is evil."

"I see."Nicoto opened a set of big doors, leading into a room.

In the room were eight states, each one of the eight fallen jinchuuriki. On a small pedestal, was a sword.

Nicoto got close to the sword, but it began to move.

"Sharkskin is safe. But, the rouge ninja have killed the two guards."

"I see,"Suigetsu nodded.

Kushina stepped up."Can't you track them?"

"No,"Jimpachi stated."Even if we could, it would take a full squad to take them down."

"So,"Suigetsu said, turning to Eita,"what do you need to do Eita?"

Eita looked at the sowrd."Lady Mizukage sent me over to the Leaf to check on the blades. But, Sharkskin is kept here, so she suggested I come here last."

"Your checking on the swords?"Minoru asked.

"Not all of them. I am not checking Suigetsu's or Chojuro because they are already claimed. I'm checking on the five others."

He walked up to Sharkskin.

The sword relaxed a bit, but looked uneasy.

When Eita reached out a hand, only to have the sword sprout spikes.

Eita moved his hand back.

"Thought so."Eita made six handsigns, and spoke again."Secret Mist Style: Seven Sword Sheath!"

Sharkskin was lifted into the air, and began to quit moving.

Eita began to check it for any details.

He nodded."Looks like I have work ahead of me."

Kushina and Souls were lost.

"Minoru,"Kushina whipered to him."Do you know what he is talking about?"

Minoru shrugged."I have a guess that he is useing a secret jutsu in order to restrain Sharkskin so that he can study it to see if he can find a weilder for it. My guess is that the Mizukage wants this blade back than any of the others."

"Very good estimation Nara,"Eita said, not even looking over his shoulder."Lady Mizukage does want the blade Sharkskin back. but, it is not so easy. I'm useing a lot of chakra to use this jutsu. If I didn't, Sharkskin would of the seven, this one actualy chosses its owner."

Minoru nodded."Thought so. But, couldn't you just take it back to the Mist Village?"

"No,"Eita said."If a blade is not claimed, they must stay where they are. Suigetsu and Chojuro have the Executioners Balde and the Flatfish, so they are not counted. Sharkskin is the only one not claimed, and not sent to the Leaf. It is kept here because Killer Bee was its last master."

Suigetsu nodded."So, people come by to see if Sharkskin will accept it?"

"Yeah,"Nicoto added."Many people from all the lands."

Jimpachi strached his limpbs."Anyway, lets leave Eita to his work."

He started walking out. The rest followed.

Eita smiled as he continued his work.

He made another set of hand signs. He whispered,"Dark Mist Jutsu: Seven Sword Bind."

Sharkskin moved around in pain, but eventaly went still.

Eita grabbed the mist, and pulled a copy of Sharkskin from the sword.

He placed the replica on the pedestal. He made the other invisable, and placed it on his back.

He went back to his fake work.

* * *

After a while of waiting, Eita walked out.

He streched his limbs."Well, that was tiring."

"What is it?"Jimpachi asked.

"Sharkskin will require some work. I don't know how long. But, I should be done in a couple days."Eita sat down.

Kushina heard something hit the floor."Did you hear that?"she asked.

"No,"everybody replied.

Kushina looked at Eita, thinking she saw something, but ignored it.

Eita stood."Well, I'll head out for a walk, i'll see you guys in about an hour or two."

Nicoto nodded."I'll go with you,"she said, standing.

Eita nodded."You don't have to. But, you can if you want."

He walked out. Nicoto followed, having a weird expresion on her face, as though there was something foul in the air.

Kushina noted that something was off.

* * *

Naruto was in his office when some burst in.

"Yes?"Naruto asked, looking at the man.

It was Shikakau Nara."Lord Hokage."

"Shikaku? Aren't you suppose to be guard the four swords?"

"Thats what I came to tell you."He toke a breath."The swords are missing."

"What?"Naruto stood."Who was last in there?"

"The seal wasn't broken. and I check on them every day. The only other person who was in there was Eita."

Shikaku stopped.

"I'll contact the Mizukage, you send a squad out to intersept the squad we sent out with Eita."

Shikakau nodded, leaving.

"This is bad. The Fang, the Spatter, the Sewing Needle and the Helmet Splitter."Naruto summoned a small toad.

"Gamahatso, take this message to the Mizukage,"he said putting a scroll on the frog's back.

The toad croaked, and vanished.

* * *

Nicoto followed Eita into the forest.

Eita turned.

"Yes?"Nicoto asked.

Eita made the hand signs."Hidden Mist Jutsu."

Too late. He had vanished.

Nicoto realized this in mere seconds.

"Lightning Style: Thunder Clap."

A loud bang went out that could be heard to the shrine.

Nicoto grabbed a kunai from her tools.

She stopped Eita's attack.

Eita swung sharkskin down.

"How did you get that?"Nicoto asked.

"Never underestimate me!"he replied.

Nicoto jumped back.

"Nice try,"Eita said, appearing behind her.

"Lightning Style:"Eita raised Sharkskin while nicoto made the handsigns,"Blood Storm!"

Too late. Eita managed to back away just as a bolt of red lightning hit where he was standing.

His jutsu faded.

* * *

Kushina heard the clap of thunder.

She ran out.

A large mist vanished in the distance. A large black cloud with red lightning was in its place.

"Byakugan!"Kushina shouted.

She saw the large cloud was a jutsu.

She looked through the trees. Two ninja were fighting. One of them had a sword.

_Is that Sharkskin?_ Kushina thought to herself.

She yelled inside."Theres trouble!"

Souls jumped up. He ran to her side. Minoru soon came out with Suigetsu as well.

"What is it?"Suigetsu asked.

"Two ninja are fighting. One of them looks like he has Sharkskin."Kushina yelled insaide."Jimpachi, check to see if the Sharkskin inside there is the real one."

Jimpachi nodded as he ran to the sword.

Suigetsu stepped."Looks like our mission just changed."

"Were going to finish it though,"Kushina stated.

"Of course,"Suigetsu assured. He gripped his sword.

They went twoard the cloud.

* * *

Eita was running for his life.

Nicoto was barly moving. He Blood Storm Jutsu was sucking all her chakra out the longer this went on.

Eita barely managed to evade that bolt of lightning. He held Sharkskin to the next bolt. The sword ate the lighning.

He jumped foward at Nicoto.

Sharkskin began to react.

Nicoto prepaired for the sword to kill her.

Sharkskin sprouted spikes, only at the hilt though. Piercing through Eita's hands.

Eita jumped back, dropped the sword, and did a set of hand signs."Black Mist Seal."

Sharkskin floated in the air. The mist turned black.

With Sharkskin were the four other swords not being used by the Swordsman.

Eita grabbed one of them.

"Thats the-"Nicoto was saying, her storm dieing.

"Thats right."Eita held the blade out."The explosive blade. The Spatter!"

He jumped at her.

* * *

Kushina saw the mist coming."Prepair yourselfs!"

The mist caught them. Kushina saw through it easily.

"Sharingan!"Souls shouted.

With that, Souls and Kushina lead their team to the fight.

* * *

Nicoto managed to hit Eita with a blot of red lightning.

She looked at the four blades just floating there. Maybe-

Eita almost managed to get her that time. The Spatter produced an explosion, and sent Eita flying up, meeting Nicoto in combat.

She managed to dodge the hit until she had to block one.

"Big mistake,"Eita said, getting ready for the explosion.

Nicoto was sent flying back. She screamed in pain. Her kunai had blown up, sending shards into her right arm.

Eita landed."It ends Cloud ninja."

"Not so fast!"Suigetsu yelled.

Eita turned. He smiled."Well, that only leaves the Flatfish. and Chojuro shouldn't be to tough."

"So that was what you wanted,"Souls said.

Eita smiled."What do you think?"

"Are you even the one that the Mizukage sent?"Kushina asked.

"Hell no. I killed that wimp and toke his papers."Eita had a ravonous anger in his eyes, like a wolf.

"Five blades,"Minoru was saying,"you tricked the Leaf!"

Eita laughed."You surprised?"

Then, Eita made a mistake. He didn't pay attention to his rear.

He was paralized.

He looked down.

"Shadow Possesion?"he asked.

Kushina jumped out of the shadows, and began using her Byakugan on Eita.

"AHH!"Eita screamed in pain.

"64 Trigrams!"she shouted.

Souls made his hands signs."Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."

Eita managed to let go of his blade.

The Spatter hit the ground, and set of an explosion.

Kushina got back. Minoru lost control of his jutsu.

Eita fell to his sword. He grabbed it, and sent himself to the other blades. He grabbed Sharkskin.

He came running at them. He had a hungry look on his face. A look of a murderer.

Nicoto got in the swords way. She yelled in pain as the sword hit her in the chest. Sharkskin sent her flying back over fifty feet.

Souls managed to get behind Eita."Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."

Eita made his hand signs."Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu."

The two jutsu meet and destroyed each other.

Minoru sent his shadow foward.

He caught Eita.

But, Eita sent his sword at minoru just before he was caught.

Minoru didn't have time to react before the sword broke his shoulder. He let out a scream of pure pain and terror.

Eita grabbed for the next sword. He grabbed the Fang.

He sent lightning at them.

Nicoto got up. She staggered to Sharkskin.

Eita charged at Suigetsu, who meet him with his sword.

"You can't beat a true Nija Swordsman Eita!"Suigetsu yelled.

Eita smiled."Wrong."

He sent a bolt of lighning down Suigetsu's sword.

Suigetsu yelled in pain. The lighning, in adition to weakining him, managed to give Eita enough time to ready his next attack.

He sent his sword though Suigetsu's left arm.

Suigsu managed to turn to water to avoid it, only to increase his pain.

He dropped his sword, and turned to water.

Eita turned his attention to the other three ninja.

They prepaired for a true battle against this ninja.

"Well Kushina,"Minoru was saying,"you got your mission."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: Phantom of the Mist__ Reborn_**

Kushina jumped out of the way. souls got behind Eita. And Minoru got to a distance so he could use his Shadow Possesion Jutsu.

Nicoto had collapsed just a few feet from Sharkskin, but the blade was already uneasy.

Eita came charging at them, his swords held high. the Fang buzzed with lighning.

Souls began his hand signs, as did Kushina. Minoru locked his shadow.

Kushina inahled."Wind Style: Shattering Cyclone."

Souls finished."Water Style: Water Shark Bomb."

Minoru held the shadow.

Eita was fighting the shadow possesion with all his strength. He was in extream danger.

Minoru's shadow began to falter.

Eita had three seconds to break free.

Kushina's wind was forming. Souls jutsu was ready, but it had to hit at the right time.

Two seconds.

Minoru's jutsu was weak, almost enough to where Eita could break free.

Just a little more efoort.

One second.

Eita stuck his sword in the ground. The lighning went strait for Minoru.

The two of them sent there jutsus at Eita.

The Shadow possesion broke and Eita jumped back. He almost made it out too.

The two jutsu managed to meet, and his right leg was caught in it.

Eita yelled in pain. He leg was shattered by Souls' jutsu, and it was torn apart by Kushina's.

When he landed, his leg was completly torn off, leaving only a bleading stump.

He lift himself up with one of the two sword.

He made the hand sgns."Fire Style: Burning Palm."

He placed his now glowing hand to his leg. He yelled in pain again.

In mere seconds, the bleeding had ended, but his leg was everywhere.

"Water Syle: Water Replenish."When he said this, water started to coast him, replacing his destroyed leg.

With that, Souls began useing his jutsu."Fire stly: Fire Ball Jutsu."

Kushina used one as well."Wind Style: Shattering Cyclone."

They sent their jutsu at Eita.

Eita jumped.

Then, a drop of blood landed on his forehead. He looked up to see Nicoto coming down from the sky. Her hands were bleeding. And she hel Sharkskin, which was tearing her hands apart, having spikes through them.

He couldn't move. Nicoto had the perfect shot at him.

She sliced Sharkskin, which was moving in anger and had spike sticking out of it wrapping.

She sliced it acroos Eita's chest, only have the Fang go through her heart.

She was dead.

Sharkskin fell to the ground. It calmed down.

Nicoto layed dead not far off.

Kushina ran at Eita, kunai in hand.

Eita turned in the air. When Kushina got close, Eita kicked her over the Sharkskin.

Kushina was knocked out.

Eita landed and laughed as his wounds healed."Thats three down!"He was laughing like a maniac.

Souls' shaking from his anger. He faced Eita. Souls' Sharinggan had actualy gone to the next level. In stead of two dots surounding the pupil, it now had three. Souls began to make the hand signs.

_Sorry father_, Souls though as he finished the handsigns.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!"The fire burst from Souls' mouth, and chased after Eita. The fire dragon was intense enough to start burning away both the water and mist the second it was brought out.

Eita imediatly ran, knowing it can't last forever.

* * *

Kushina opened her eyes to see a red orb floating over her.

Souls and the others had vanished. But, the orb felt like it was alive.

Kushina walked up. **So, we finally meet. **The orb had a rough voise, but it also sounded evil and kind at the same time.

"Who are you?"she asked.

**I guess you could say i'm the child of the Nine Tailed Fox Kurama.** The orb laughed.

"How is that possible?"Kushina asked.

**When Naruto Uzumaki impregnated Hinata Hyuga, some of the Nine Tail's chakra entered into you Kushina. You have gained more from your father thanb you think kid.**

It toke Kushina a moment to take it all in."I see."

The orb began to change shape. It sprouted four legs, a tail, and then a fox head.

It growled.** I can give you the chakra** **you need.**

Kushina though this over for a moment. Should she.

She nodded."Very well. Lets do it."

The fox growled.

* * *

Kushina stood up.

Red chakra was flowing around her. She noticed Sharkskin next to her. The sword was completly calm.

She grabbed the blade.

It hummed with approval.

Kushina chargd.

Eita was running from the fire dragon Souls summoned.

Kushina came up from behind, and hit Eita in the back, holding him there while the dragon engulfed them both.

Souls saw this, and yelled in horror,"Kushina!"

The jutsu faded away.

Kushina stood with Sharkskin in her right hand. A charred body was in front of her.

Eita opened his one remaining eye."Y-you w-will p-p-pay So-Souls Uchiha. a-and s-so will you-r friends a-an-and family."

Eita began to get up, only to have Siuigetsu pop up from behind, and slice off Eita's head.

Kushina turned to her sensei."We did it."

Suigetsu nodded. He was smiling."Yeah, we did."

Someone came running through the trees.

Jimpachi came out of the trees to see two corpses. His eyes went strait to his sister.

"Nicoto,"he whipered. He fell to his knees. He turned his head to the sky. He began to cry.

The mist had vanished, pulling the blades out of what ever jutsu Eita had put them under. Each one now layed on the ground.

Clouds still were in the sky from Nicoto's jutsu.

It began to rain.

Kushina bowed her head, giving everyone enough time to take in that Sharkskin wasn't hurting her.

When Kushina raised her head everyone was just staring at her.

"Your weilding Sharkskin?"Souls asked.

Kushina examined the blade. It hummed again."It appearently likes me."

"Well, the Mizukage is going to hate this,"Suigetsau joked.

Jimpachi walked to his sister. He held her head. He closed her eyes. he continued to cry.

The four helped tkae Nicoto back to the temple. Suigetsu put Eita's charred corpse over his shoulder.

* * *

The next day, the ninja came to inform Kushina and the others. There were three of them. The first was Rock Lee. The second, Sai. And the third, Karin.

They presented the corpse to them.

Suigetsu and Karin vnaished, while jimpachi dicussed with the other two.

Karin kissed Suigetsu."Thank goodness your okay."

Smiling, Suigetsu hugged Karin."I'm not leaving you so easily Karin."

Karin began to cry into Suigetsu's vest."I was so scared."

Suigetsu kissed her on the forehead, forcing her to look up. He kissed her again."Don't be. I can handle my self."

The two let go, and walked back.

* * *

Kushina showed them Sharkskin.

"Well,"Sai said, examening the sword."Your father will defently be pleased to hear this. No genin, even in the Mist Village, has ever become a Swordsman of the Mist. And only a few girls have become swordsman too."

Karin and Suigetsu walked back.

"Well,"Karin began,"you will defently be the big news of the Leaf."

Suigetsu laughed."No kiding. The youngest weilder of sharkskin, or any Blade of the Seven Swordsman as a matter of fact."

Souls was smiling, but seemed a bit annoyed."And you said you didn't show off."

Kushina pointed her sowrd at him, which caused him to get a bit scared."I'm not."

Souls nodded, hoping the Kushina would point that blade away.

Jimpachi came out of the temple, carrying the last three swords.

"Here. There should go back to the Leaf."He went to a hastily built gave outside the temple. He bowed to it.

"Lets give her a moment of silence,"Minoru suggested.

Everybody went quiet.

Once the moment was up, Jimpachi got up. He bowed to them all."I'll let the Raikage know. You should go back to the Leaf, let your Hokage know."

Everybody nodded and got things ready.

Kushina had been givin a strap to put on her back so that she can hold on to Sharkskin.

Once ready, they all went to the Leaf.

* * *

A toad appeared on Naruto's desk. He toke the scroll, and the toad vanished.

He read it.

"So,"he said after reading,"Eita Nemizama was an S rank rouge ninja in the Mist."He bit his thumb."Please come back Kushina."

He let go of his thumb, and went back to work.

* * *

Kushina and the others had been traveling for two days strait. the village was insight.

"Were almost home Kushina,"Minoru said, smiling.

Kushina gave herself a sigh of happiness."Our first _real_ mission. Success!"

Suigetsu smiled. Karin was beside him, holding his hand.

Souls ran up."Beat you back Kushina."

"Get back here!"Kushina called.

The two began running to the village.

They ran right into the village, but they wern't stopped.

The two began to slow down. They laughed.

They then noticed the shape of both their clothes.

Souls' shirt was ripped up, and his pants were was missing on of its legs.

Kushina's jacket was torn off in tha battle, but her shirt cut off from the mid section down, and had a small cut on the coller. Her pants were in better shape than Souls', but that didn't matter.

The two laughed.

They waited for the others, and went to see the Hokage.

* * *

Naruto smiled for four reasons. his daughter and her team were safe, the swords were back, Kushina's mission was a success, and Kushina was now the weilder of Sharkskin.

Shikaku toke the four swords back to the vault.

Naruto faced his daughter and her team."Well, you three genin sure are bright and strong."He looked at the sword on Kushina's back."You three will definetly be great ninja, and not just for Sharkskin."

Kushina bowed."Thank you dad."

"Thank you Lord Hokage,"the other two bowed.

Sasuke walked in. He smiled, and turned his attention to Naruto."We have reports on those rouge ninja Naruto."

Naruto toke the report. He read it."Two more ninja connected with them?"

Sasuke nodded."And there is proof that Eita was connected."

"Thank you."Sasuke nodded. He patted his son on the shoulder.

Narutosighed, but smiled again."You three can go rest, you deserve it. Suigetsu, I need to talk to you and Karin in private."

The two nodded as the others went out.

"I finaly got word from all our allied villages. The Sand, Mist, Cloud, Stone, Rain, Sound, Waterfall, and Grass have all agreed that we need to put an end to this new organization forming."

* * *

Kushina toke off her cloth, and put on fresh ones her mother had brought her.

She layed on her bed.

After a few minutes of thinking, she began to close her eyes. She caught a glimpse of Sharkskin as she fell asleep.

Her dreams were simple, nothing special she can remember.

Only one thing happened she remembers. Her kissing Souls.

* * *

The next day, she spent the day with Ayano and Hana.

Kushina wore a sleevelss white shirt and a pair of blue shorts. Her headband was around her neck. She had her hair down. Sharkskin was on her back.

Hana wore a pair of black pants and a black t-shirt. She had her headband ine its usual spot. Her hair was tied back in her usual ponytail.

As for Ayano, she wore a light blue sleeveless shirt with a yellow tank top over it, while wearing a blue shirt. She was wearing her headband as well. Her hair was down as well.

They were just talking about Kushina's mission.

Kushina would blush, and say there was nothing big about it.

After a while, someone came walking up. Ayano blushed a bit, and smiled."Hey Haruki!"

Haruki Yamanaka walked up he was smilng."Good to see you again Kushina."He ignored ayano, which devestated her.

"Hey Haruki!"Hana yelled.

Haruki gave Hana an evil look."Was I talking to you?"

"No! But don't ignor Ayano, look at her!"She held out her hand to show Ayano looking depressed.

Haruki gave Hana another evil look, and conforted Ayano, thought he loked like he had just been hit.

Once Ayano was herself again, Haruki stood up.

"Any way, I just wanted to congradulate you kushina,"he said walking off.

Ayano wiped a little blood from her nose."Weird guy, but hot none the less."

"Your one to talk Ayano,"Kushina stated.

"Me, hot? I didn't know you played that way Kushina."Ayano was laughing. Hana joined in.

Kushina blushed, and was stunned.

Once they clamed down, Kushina said she was going to hang out with Souls.

After another joke, she left.

She enjoyed this day, because big news awaited her the following day.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: Chunin Exams__ Begin_**

Kushina, Souls and minoru meet up with Suigetsu. He had news for them.

"Good morning,"he said, smiling.

Minoru yawned."Why did you call us out this early?"he asked.

"I have good news for you three."

"And it is?"Kushina and Souls asked at once, which caused them both to blush a bit.

"The chunin Exams are in just a week,"Suigetsu said, smiling again.

"And?"the three genin asked.

"And,"Suigetsu said smile fading a bit,"you three have been allowed to be apart of the up coming Chunin Exams."

The three of them were caught off guard.

"Y-you mean-?"Kushina began.

Souls picked it up."Were going to be the first rookies since our parents?"

Suigetsu nodded."Surprised?"he asked.

"Well, yes!"Kushina asked.

"Don't be,"Suigetsu stated.

"Then why us?"Kushina asked.

"The answer is on your back Kushina,"Minoru pointed out.

"Sharkskin?"Souls asked.

Suigetsu nodded."No genin has ever weilded a blade of the Seven Swordsman. And, to add to that, few women have even been able to handle the power of any of them. Sharkskin has never had a female weilder."

Kushina let this all sink in."What?"

"To have one of the swords alone would put you in with out question."Suigetsu laughed a bit.

"So,"Souls said, putting the puzzle together."The three of us have all proven ourselfs against Eita, an S rank rouge ninja, correct?"

Suigetsu nodded."Though, Kushina proved more."

Kushina was still stunned, but she hid her expression."So, we will be put through what our parents went though?"she asked.

"I don't know,"Suigetsu said, thinking."All the exams are usualy different. All they do is test you. Thats all."

Minoru, the only one of the three who was still calm, nodded."That makes perfect sense. So, they think were ready?"

Suigetsu nodded."Yeah. Since Eita was an S ranked rouge ninja, and you three stood your ground ahainst him, they all agreed, even the Hokage, that you were ready, even though your fresh from the academy."

Kushina had finaly taken it in."So, the exams are one week?"sghe asked.

"Yes. There are two a year."Minoru had the calm expresion on his fase. Almost blank. Except for the look in his eyes. they showed both surprise and excitment.

"You know to much Minoru,"Kushina said with an annoyed look.

"Thats not always bad,"Minoru said with his annyoing smile. This guy, despite how long they knew each other, was unreadable.

Suigetsu smiled."He is right, though it has downsides. Don't let your knowledge make you over comfident Minoru."

Minoru nodded."I know. My dad told me the same thing."

"Well, anyway, you three have one week to prepair for the Chunin Exams. Are you in?"

In three seconds flat, the three of them, in unison, shouted,"Hell yeah!"

It was settled. In under a week, Squad 7 would be the first rookies since the Hokage and his friends were in the Chunin Exams.

* * *

The three of them agreed that they would train for the next five days, and rest for the last one.

So, they worked on their jutsu, hand to hand fighting, and hiding.

The time passed. Souls mainly focused on his water shark bomb. Kushina focused on her sword fighting with Sharkskin. And Minoru focused on new ways to extend his shadow possesion.

The three focues on their team work as well.

The six days passed like sand in an hour glass.

On the last day, Kushina was walking around the village, ignoring glares from villagers as she went by.

"Hey, Kushina!"Hana called.

Kushina looked back."Hey there Hana."

"Good news Kushina."Hana had a big foolish grin on her face.

"You in the Chunin Exams?"she asked.

"How did you know?"Hana asked.

Kushina pointed a thumb at her face."Me and my team got accepted as well."

"Well, thats not surprising. If Haruki Yamanka can get in, you can win it."

"Hey!"came a voise from the roof over their heads."I heard that!"

Haruki jumped off of the roof.

Hana blushed."What the hell? Are you some kind of stalker?"

"Shut up."Haruki had an annoyed look on his face.

He turned and smiled at Kushina."I look foward to competeing with you Kushina."

Kushina nodded."Same here Haruki."

They shoke hands.

Hana laughed, notiching the look in Haruki's eyes and his blushing.

"What is it this time Inuzuka?"he asked.

Hana calmed down."Just ask her out Haruki. You look like an idiot."

Haruki and Kushina both blushed.

"Now wait a god damn moment."Haruki was a pure molten red."I'm not into Kushina like that."

"But you are."Hana was gitting a sick pleasure out of this.

"I didn't say that!"Haruki pleaded.

Kushina put in."Please stop Hana."

Hana toke a breath, calmed down, and nodded."For Kushina, i'll stop."

Hana walked off laughing."Oh yeah. Before I forget, Ayano's team is going to the Chunin Exams as well."

Hana walked off. She had a wicked smile on her face.

Haruki gripped his fist."That bitch is getting on my nerves."

hana let out a lugh. Did she just hear him?

"Well, i'm going to go back home Kushina. I'll see you tommarow."

Kushina nodded."I guess i'll go spend some time with my mom too. I could use some advise on the Byakugan."

They nodded and left.

* * *

Souls was lyeing in his room.

"Hey, Souls?"Naomi said.

"Yeah Naomi?"he asked.

"Dad said you were going to be in the Chunin Exams tommarrow. That ture?"

Souls smiled."What do you think?"

"But, what if you have to fight Kushina?"she asked.

That caught Souls by surprise."Easy. I won't use my full strength in that outcome. I can't forfeit, or else she would never forgive me. But, she will pry for me to use my full strength. Well, I can wait and see."

Naomi nodded."Can you handle it?"

"I think so."Souls had a distant look in his eyes.

She smiled."You really do love her, don't you?"

"Wait a minute, I don't love her. Shes my closest friend, thats why I don't want to hurt her."

"You maybe be older than me, but I can read you like a book Souls,"she said, smiling.

Souls turned his head, ignoring her.

Naomi laughed and walked out.

Souls didn't notice."I don't love her. She is just my best friend. I can't lose her. She means the most to me. But, I don't love her."

Even saying this, he felt a bit unsure, but ignored it.

* * *

Minoru was at home, eatting his dinner.

His sister, Mayu, was sitting next to him."You really think we can beat all of them?"she asked.

"I odn't know, but i'm willing to try."Minoru, acting like his mother in some ways.

"You are really weird minoru."

"He isn't weird,"Temari said walking in.

Minoru nodded."No matter how many times you tell her that, she won't belive you mom."

Temari shrugged."True, but it is worth a try."

"Thats my wife for you,"Shikamaru said, walking in."You take a lot from her Minoru. That _is_ a good thing."

Temari luaghed."You never change do you Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru shrugged."Anyway, do you two know what your going to do in there?"

"No."Minoru shrugged."I have to wait and see."

"Same,"Mayu said playing with what was left of her food.

Shikamaru nodded."Improvising is a needed tool for survival."

Minoru nodded."We had to use improvision in our fight against Eita."

Shikamaru nodded."Yeah, I know."

They continued to eat, talking now and again.

* * *

The following morning, ninja who had arrived the day before were begining to go to the Ninja Academy.

Everybody was with their squads.

Even though Kushina was talking with Souls, Ayano's team managed to find them. They talked to each other.

They all stood outside the academy. naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage, wearing an outfit exactly like his father's, stood in front of them.

"Good day, genin of the allied lands. We here to celebrate the Chunin Exams. Each one of you wil be put through different challenges to show if you are truly ready to become a chunin in you home village."

Everybody remained silent.

Naruto looked at them all, showing off his Rinnegan."I look at you all. I know some of you may die before these exams are over. Many of you will return home, still genin. But a select few will beat the rest, and become genin. I don't see failure. I see hope. Hope for a bright future in all the lands."

Everybody cheered at this.

Naruto nodded."Now, I leave you with your first instructor."

A man stepped up in Naruto's spot. He wore a black over coat and headband hiding his head.

"I am Ibiki Morino. I am your first instructor. Many of you know what my assignment usualy is. But, this year, there will be not written test. my assinment to you this year is a survival test. Starting tommarow at noon, all of you will be put to the test. As of now, the Chunin Exams have begun!"


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7: First Test_ _PT 1_**

The following day, Kushina woke up. She had to meet at the Forest of Death is four hours.

She got dressed. She put on a pink shirt, black pants, and a thin, light blue jacket. She put Sharkskin on her back.

Kushina finished by putting headband on. She went ahead and ate a small breakfeast her mother had made her.

Afterward, Hinata stopped her daughter."Good luck Kushina."

Kushina nodded."I got it mother."

With that Kushina went out. She went to Souls' house.

* * *

Souls was already up. He was packing three bags of supplies for his team.

He wore his usual black clothes.

When the packs were ready, he put one on his back and went outside.

* * *

Minoru got his sister up. He handed her the supplies she would need for the exams.

He said goodbye to his family, and went to Souls' place.

He was dressed in a sleeveless black shirt with a short sleeved mesh shirt underneath and a pair of dark blue pants.

He though out all the possibilitys for getting through the Forest of Death.

This was going to be difficult.

* * *

The three meet up outside the gates of the Forest of Death.

Ibiki stood there, a smile on his face.

When everyone was there, he began to speak.

"Okay, lets begin."

Everyone became quiet.

"Each one of you will have to make it to the center of the Forest of Death. There is a tower there. But, we have rigged the forest with savage animals, traps, poisonous plants, and so on. Your goal is to make it there, alive, with the two of your team mates.

"If even one of your team mates dosen't make it there alive, you will be imediatly taken out of the Chunin Exams, and have to wait until your village allows you to compete again.

"The details of the next test will be explained when you get there. Each of you has signed the papers, not blaming us for any deaths. So, in five minutes, you will be sent into the forest."

He turned."Oh, and if any of you wish to get out of that forest, you simply have to go back to the fence. Jonin, anbu and chunin will be on guard for any genin who wish to get out."

With that he walked away.

Everybody began to talk about how to get through the forest.

Minoru had a plan."Okay,"he whispered to his team."we have to get through this forest, fast and quiet. We have power if anyone thinks about attacking us. But, we can still be outclassed. So, we have to avoid other ninja, along with traps and animals."

Kushina nodded."We might end up being slowed down by anything in our paths you know."

Minoru nodded."I know. And we might have a time limit."

Souls nodded."Makes since."

"So, we have to get through this forest fast. We can't stop to often, and we have to keep our eyes open."Minoru kept talking like this until Ibiki came back.

"Okay,"he shouted."Each one of you will be givin five days to make it to the tower. No more. If any of you don't make it, to bad. I nfive days, this forest will be completly empty of traps, animals, and all dangers. We will disarm them all exactly when the time limit is up. Keep this in mind."

With that the gate opened.

"Now, the race begins!"

Everyone ran into the Forest of Death.

* * *

Hana's since of smell managed to allow her team to avoid ninja and traps alike. But, there were animals and traps they couldn't avoid.

Chojiro, despite his massive hunger, kept his eyes open for anything that could be a problem.

As for Haruki, he was ready for battle at any time.

"So, we have five days to get to the center of the forest,"Hana began to say.

Haruki nodded."We have traps and animals to avoid though."

"Sounds easy enough. Circle around the problems, and get to the tower."Hana sniffed to the left."Explosive trap, fourteen feet to the left."

They went to the right a bit.

"They really are pushing us,"Chojiro said, eatting from his bag of chips.

Haruki nodded."Trying to prove we really deserve to be chunin."

Hana warned."Three paper boms went off fifteen feet to the right. Eight are up ahead. My quess is that they are twenty feet away."

They turned left. To be sure, Hana threw a kunai with a paper bomb attacked at the trap that awaited them.

Four paper boms, not icluding the one she threw, went off.

She raced off after her team.

Yukki whined.

"Its okay girl. we will be okay."Hana patted her on the head.

Yukki calmed down.

* * *

Ayano and her team were a little way back.

Hizone had his bugs surveying the area. Bugs came and went.

Ayano and Mayu followed close behind.

"Four traps up ahead,"Hizone said as his bugs flew off again.

They circled around them.

Ayano nodded."Good work Hizone."

"Yeah, what ever,"Mayu said, yawning.

Ayano looked annoyed with her.

"So, how long will it take to reach the tower?"Ayano asked.

"My guess,"Mayu said, thinking,"three days if we can avoid the ninja. Traps can be easy enough to evade, but cost us two out of the five days. The animals though will cost us only one day as well. "

Hizone nodded."That makes sence."

They continued on their way.

* * *

As for Kushina, Souls, and Minoru, they were running into problems a lot more.

Even with the Byakugan and Sharingan, they only made out a few of the traps. They could avoid animals and ninja though.

Kushina led the way. Souls right behind her. But, Minoru stayed behind them, thinking everything out. He also managed to cut his team mates down from rope traps and find a couple traps as well.

"Can you sence any traps Kushina?"Souls asked.

"Only paper boms and other chakra based traps. I can't find any others."She replied this while keeping an eye out for every detail.

Minoru sent a kunai into a tree up ahead, cutting down a rope trap. He went up and got his kunai back.

When he stepped back, a giant centipede began to crawl up the tree.

Souls reacted first."Fire Stlye: Fire Ball Jutsu."

With it, he hit the centipede, burning it alive.

Kushina though she saw something happen, but she though it was nothing.

They went on ahead.

* * *

Another team wasn't far behind them. They were a sand team.

One of them had a scroll on his back. He wore a black cloak over his black clothes. His headband, which had a black cloth, was like Kisame's. The kids brown hair showed. His eyes were black.

The second one, the one leading them, wore cloths similar to the first one. His cloak was brown. he wore mesh sirt unerneath a blood red t-shirt. His pants were black. He had spiky red hair, like the Kazekage. His eyes were a a pure blue. He had a sword on his back.

The third, a girl, wore a tan dress. Her brown hair was tied in a pony tail going down to her shoulders. Her eyes were blue, like the one with the sword. She had a a pack on her back, but nothing else.

The girl talked."Daichi, we going the right way?"she asked the kid with the scroll.

"Yeah sis, we are."

"Stop,"the red haired kid said.

They did.

Three ninja went by. The one that he could make out, had blonde hair and wore a Leaf headband.

He felt something in himself click when he saw her, but ignored it.

"What is it Kurosuna?"the girl asked.

"Its nothing Haruka,"he replied.

The three went foward.

Kurosuna pulled out his sword. It was completly made of sand.

He send some sand out to take out the traps.

It was a good thing he was a lot like his father.

* * *

Kankuro laughed. He, and the other jonin were watching their teams going throught the forest.

"My genin will definatly make it to the tower. Kurosuna sees every single trap out there."

"Who are those three anyway?"Asuma asked.

"Kurosuna is Gaara's son. He toke after his father, allowing him to control sand. The other two, Haruka and Daichi, are two orphans whose parents died in combat with those three rouge ninja."

"I see,"Suigetsu said.

"What about your team Suigetsu?"Kankuro asked.

"Nothing much to say. Kushina Uzumaki, Souls Uchiha, and your nefew, Minoru Nara."

Kankuro nodded."Makes since."

He went back to watching.

There were also three others watching the genin. The Hokage, Naruto Uumaki. the former Hokage, Kakshi Hatake. And, Sasuke Uchiha. They were keeping an eye on their kids.

The jonin continued to talk with each other.

"So, who do you think is going to get to the tower first Kakashi-sensei?"Naruto asked.

"I want to my daughter's team, but they might not."Kakshi kept his eyes locked on the orb that was showing what was happening.

Sasuke snorted."Its going to be that sand team. Our kids will be close behind."

Naruto nodded."Yeah. As strong as my daughter and Souls are, they won't be there first."

Kakashi nodded as well.

The Chunin Exams were heating up.

* * *

Kushina sliced the snake in half with Sharkskin.

Souls burned it with his fireball jutsu.

They continued on their way.

Kushina looked to her side to see a familiar tree.

"Guys, stop."She showed them the tree."We have passed this tree eight times already."

Souls nodded."I thought so. Genjutsu, right?"

Minoru thought for a moment."I didn't notice anything, but it makes sence."

They imediatly knew what had happened.

The made the sign and said in unison,"Release."

They felt the world shift, and they were out of the genjutsu.

They looked at the sky. the sun had begun to set.

* * *

"They finaly figured it out,"Kankuro said.

Suigetsu nodded."They haven't had to deal with genjutsu before, so they didn't know what to search for."

Naruto and Sasuke smiled.

"Well, our kids are going to go far,"Naruto stated.

Sasuke nodded."Agreed Naruto."

Kakashi laughed."Don't put Ayano out yet."

They kept their eyes on the orb, seeing the progress.

Asuma nodded."Looks like mine and Kankuro's teams are the closest."

* * *

Hana stopped her team."The area ahead is ifested with traps."

They looked ahead."Can we get through?"Haruki asked.

"Not that I can sence."Hana smiffed again."We will have to circle around."

Chojiro empied his bag of chips. He grabbed a few stones and put them in the bag."I have a plan."

He pulled his arm back.

Hana stiffened."Get back!"she yelled.

Haruki got back, followed by Hana.

Chojiro threw the bag of rocks, jumped back, and saw the explosion.

The explosion let everybody know that some traps had gone off.

* * *

Kurosuna ran right through the traps. He had sent his sand in to take out the traps first.

His teammates followed close behind.

Nothing and nobody stopped them.

"Kurosuna, you think anyone has made it this far?"Daichi asked.

"I don't think so. These traps surround the entire area. Normal methods would mean taking days, three at least, to take them all out."

Haruka nodded."So, were going to be the first there?"she asked.

"I think so, unless I miss a trap,"Kurosuna admitted.

They went on.

Kurosuna wasn't thinking about the tower ahead, but the blode headed girl that went by him. And, why did he care so much?

He put the question aside for now.

The tower was maybe another hour away.

* * *

Two of the jonin gritted their teeth.

So far, five full teams wanted out. Three full teams were dead. And, eighteen teams had lost one or two of their members, forcing them to get out.

"Thirty dead, Ibiki really did make this place dangerous, even more than Anko,"Kakashi stated.

Naruto nodded."Yeah. Then again, he is in charge of tortcher and intarigation, remember?"

Sasuke bit his lip."No matter how much I belive in my son, he still could be in danger."

Naruto laughed."My daughter and her Sharkskin can deal with it."

"True, then there is my duaghter, who I personaly trained. She can make it through the forest."Kakashi was smirking, Naruto just knew it.

"Don't forget my kids,"came the voice of Shikamaru.

"Ah, Shikamaru,"Naruto greeted.

Shikamaru walked up."Well Kakuro, i'm guessing my nefew and your two two assistants are here two?"

Kakuro smiled."Yeah, you surprised. These three are the strongest the Sand has to offer."

"A sand user, a puppet master, and a medic. Definetly a tough team there."Shikamaru joined in watching.

* * *

Ayo smiled."The Chunin Exams should have begun by now. This gives us time, at least until they prepair for the final rounds."

Taki nodded."Agreed."

"Whats the plan?"Arufa asked.

"The boss will let us know,"Taki added.

"Until then, we wait."Ayo had a distant look in her eyes.

* * *

Kurosuna and his team were almost to the tower.

"We made it,"Daichi said with a sigh.

"Not yet,"Kurosuna added."We still have a lot of traps ahead of us."

Haruka sat down."At any rate, we need to rest."

"Lets rest. We can focus on the traps tommarow,"Kurosuna said, sitting down.

Daichi nodded."Very well."

They ate, and slept.

* * *

Hana coughed."Chojuro you idiot!"

Haruki coughed as well."Why did you do that?"

Chojiro had his head turned to the destroyed area."It would take to much time to get by, so if I did that, we could get through faster."

Yukki was shivvering, a couple trees away.

"Yukki!"Hana shouted getting her dog.

When she got back, she punched Chojiro in the head."Never do something like that again with out warning!"

Chojiro rubbed his head."I got it. You didn't need to punch me."

They continued to the tower.

* * *

Mayu caught the three ninja from the Waterfall who attacked them.

Hizone looked at them all."Why did you attack us?"

"We won't tell,"the tallest said.

Ayano smiled at him."Really. Well, I can change his mind."

Ayano made the hand signs, and her Chidori came to life in her right hand."Will you talk now?"

The three shivered.

The leader put his head down in defeat."We give in."

Ayano, still smiling, ended her Chidori."Talk."

The leader began to tell them."Our leader told us to."

"Who is your leader?"she asked.

"His name is Hotaru. Hotaru the Shadow."

Mayu let them go."We will let you go if you go strait to the gates, and leave."

They nodded, and ran before they changed their minds.

"Who is Hotaru?"Ayano asked.

"If you don't know, I don't."Hizone turned."Now come on. We have to go."

They nodded, and followed.

* * *

Kushina didn't have time to react to the ninja attacking.

The six ninja were all from the Village Hidden in the Mist.

Souls was on edge, same with Minoru.

"What do you want?"Kushina demanded, gripping Sharkskin.

"Two things,"the tallest, wearing black clothes with white bandages."We want your sword, and we want to kill you."

Kushina gritted her teeth."Your not getting Sharkskin, and were not going to be killed!"

The Mist ninja attacked.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8: First Test_ _PT__ 2_**

Kushina was fighting off three of the ninja on her own. Minoru had one of them cuaght in his jutsu, making him useless. And Souls held off the last one.

"Wind Style: Shattering Cyclone."

Her jutsu hit one of them, sending him back.

Souls growled."Water Style: Water Shark Bomb."

Souls sent his two opponents back, knocking one out. the other got up, and held out a kunai, ready for the next one.

Kushina sliced Sharkskin at one of her opponents. The blade started ripping the wrapping apart. The spikes cut through the person's, a girl, chest, stealing their chakra, and leaving a horrible gash.

The other two, guys, came running at her.

Kushina pointed her sword at them. Sharkskin's teeth showed. It opened its mouth, sending the girl's chakra at them in the form of a jutsu."Water Style: Mouth of the Serpent."

The water serpent came rushing from the sword's mouth, capturing both of her attackers.

The serpent held them there."Good. Now answer, did the-"

Souls' opponent came running over.

Kushia did the hand signs."Wind Syle."The man didn't stop."Shattering Cyclone."

The wind his the guy, point blank, collapsing his ribcage. His heart was crushed. Kushina saw this with her Byakugan.

The man was dead before he hit the ground.

"As I was saying, who sent you to kill us?"she asked, angry.

The girl lifted her head."Lord Hotaru will have your head Uzumaki."

Kushina turned her head to the wounded girl. With her Byuakugan, she saw some sort of sealing jutsu put on her.

"Your under a jutsu."Kushina looked at them all. The same result.

* * *

Naruto looked at the orb. His Rinnegan pierced through space, allowing him to see the jutsu put on them.

"Lord Hokage?"one of the jonin asked.

"How did that evade me?"Naruto asked.

"Maybe a dormant jutsu, like what Sasori put on Kabuto?"Kakashi asked.

"Maybe."He stood strait."Send jonin in to recover those six Mist ninja."

Sasuke nodded."On it."

He vanished.

"I wonder how many are under a jutsu?"Naruto asked.

* * *

Kushina let her jutsu go. She pointed at the remaining five of them."You are the leave. Go to the fence, and don't come back."

The five ninja prepaired to attack.

Suddenly, five leaf ninja, jonin maybe, came out of no where, and toke away the mist ninja, along with the dead one.

Souls blinked."Did you see that?"

Minoru nodded."Yeah. Kushina?"

She nodded."Yeah. But, right now, we have work to do."She put Sharkskin back on her back, the wrapping reforming around it, and turned.

They turned as well. They continued along their way.

Kushina kept her eyes open for any traps, prepairing for another attack.

* * *

Hana looked on a head."looks like your bag did the trick Akamichi."

Haruki nodded."It worked really well."

"Thanks,"Chojiro said, blushing.

The tower was in sight."Were one day away. Lets camp here."Hana stopped, and sat down.

Chojiro and Haruki collapsed as well.

They made a small meal, and settled down.

Yukki kept watch for a bit.

* * *

Hizone had made a path thrugh the traps, giving his team a strait shot to the tower.

"Lets rest,"he said to Mayu and Ayano.

"About time,"Ayano said, settling down next to Mayu.

Mayu rubbed her shoulders."Were almost there."

Hizone nodded."I'll take the watch, you two rest up."

Ayano nodded."No argument."

Mayu yawned."I'll take second,"she offered.

"Thank you,"Hizone replied.

Mayu fell asleep in no time.

* * *

Kushina and her team, right when the sun had set, found a small cam of ninja.

One squad was resting down below.

Souls used his Sharringgan to see the headbands."Their from the Rain."

A kunai went past Kushina's head.

The ninja woke up. They went into the trees.

Kushina put her hand on Sharkskin. Souls grabbed a kunai. Minoru prepaired his jutsu.

The ninja wore dark blue shirts, black pants, rain headbands on their forheads, except for their leader, he wore it around his neck. There were two guys, and one girl.

They were in a standoff.

"Why were you sneaking up on us?"the leader asked.

"We wern't,"Souls said.

"Yeah right!"the girl stated."They're lieing Fukozo."

The leader, Fukozo looked at them."Let them talk. You look on edge."

Kushina flashed her Byuakugan around."Lower them."

Souls was reluctint, but he did, same for Minoru.

"We can talk over some food,"Kushina said.

They agreed, though the girl was a bit uneasy with Kushina.

They all sat around a small fire.

They intoduced themselfs.

The leader of the Rain ninja bowed his head."My name is Fukozo."Fukozo was maybe only a year older than Kushina. He had spiky black hair and light blue eyes.

The other guy nodded."My name is Gano."

The girl, eyeing Kushina, sighed."And i'm Ame."

Kushina nodded."My name is Kushina Uzumaki, weilder of Sharkskin."

"I'm Souls Uchiha, heir to the Uchiha clan."

"And i'm Minoru Nara."

Fukozo nodded."I know you. Your father is the Hokage, right?"he asked Kushina.

She nodded.

"I see,"Ame said. She turned to Gano."You okay Gano?"

Gano nodded."We better go. We have two tigers approching."

"Huh?"Minoru asked.

"I can sence chakra,"Gano said, grabbing his stuff.

Kushina grabbed the food."No need for this to go to waste."

They ran off.

* * *

"So, they found Konan's students?"Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded."Those three were personaly trained by Konan. A unique team."

"Didn't they get kicked out of three exams before this one?"Asuma asked.

Kankuro nodded."Yeah. Last time, their leader managed to get to the last round, but lost in the end."

"I know we can trust Konan, but what about them?"Kakashi asked.

"I don't know sensei,"Sasuke stated.

* * *

Kushina and the others stopped.

"This should be good,"Gano said.

They relaxed.

"So,"Kushina said, pulling out the food,"can you expalin?"

Gano sighed."We would rather not."

Minoru nodded."Makes sence."

"So, can we trust you?"Souls asked.

"We could ask the same,"Ame stated.

Fukozo held her back."Easy. wE can trust them. But, I don't blame them. We are a curious group."

Ame yawned."Anyway, lets get some sleep,"she said laying down.

Gano nodded."Yeah, lets worry tomarrow."

They all agreed, and wnet to sleep.

* * *

Kurosuna was taking the current watch

Daichi was snroing loudly, but not to loud.

As for Haruka, she slept quietly.

Kurosuna kept focusing on that girl with blonde hair from time to time.

_Why?_ he thought

Again, he put the thought aside, and went back to his job.

* * *

The sun rose, Kushina woke the others.

They all got up, and yawned.

After packing up, the ninja from the Rain said good bye, and went their own way.

"Where are they going?"Souls asked.

"I don't know, but they seem to have a plan."Minoru sat down, yawned, and got a small breakfeast.

The other two did the same.

* * *

Hana stretched her limbs."Come here Yukki."

The dog jumped into Hana's arms.

Haruki yawned."We ready?"

Chojiro opened a bag of chips."Lets go!"

They went on their way.

"So, your not going to blow up any more traps in our face, are you?"Haruki asked.

"Dude, let it go."Chojiro ate his chips while he talked, not reasuring them.

Hana sighed."Man, I don't know whose worse, you or Haruki."

"I say it's Chojiro."Haruki ran up a bit."You are annoying, but you at least don't put our lives in danger like he does."

Hana laughed.

* * *

Hizone nodded."Lets go!"

The three ran foward.

* * *

Kurosuna and his team came running out of the trees as well.

They ran strait at the tower. Kurosuna was deactivating, if not setting off the traps.

Daichi had a hand on his scroll, just to be ready.

Haruka was prepaired as well, focusing a small amount of chakra into her fists.

They went strait at the tower, and saw the Leaf ninja.

* * *

Hizone meet eyes with Kurosuna.

They meet a silent agreement. They would help each other out. The fighting could wait.

Ayano looked at them but nothing more.

The two teams meet together, and ran for the tower.

* * *

Shizune laughed."Looks like mine and Kankuro's teams are the first ones."

"Agreed,"Kankuro nodded.

"Then whose the next ones?"Asuma asked.

"That would be your team. The Rain ninja are close behind them,"Naruto put in.

* * *

The Rain ninja had turned around not far back, turning around the traps.

They were now close to the tower.

* * *

Kurosuna toke in a breath. They had all made it to the tower. And, they were the first ones there.

Hizone looked at them."Why did you not attack us?"he asked

"The same you didn't attack us,"Daichi said, rubbing his shoulders.

"I'm not complaining,"Haruka and Mayu said in unison.

"Lets just relax and wait for anyone else guys,"Ayano said, sitting down against a wall.

They all agreed and began to talk to each other.

* * *

Everything was going good for Kushina and her team. Until-

_**Bang! **_

A trap went off under Kushina's foot.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9: First Test_ _PT__ 3_**

Kushina jumped back as the paper bomb went off.

Souls pulled out a kunai.

Minoru just stopped in place.

Kushina landed on a branch a few feet back. He shirt was half burned off, showing off her belly.

"Damn,"she said putting out what was left of the flames.

Once they were out, she turned."How did I miss that paper bomb?"she asked.

"Must be more advanced traps,"Souls offered.

Minoru nodded."Makes sence. But, we don't have time."

They nodded, and continued.

* * *

Hana and her team were almost there.

Chojiro laughed."Just a little bit to-"

"Stop!"Hana warned.

Haruki saw a bird overhead."I'm going to scout the area."He pointed his hands at the bird."Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

His body fell unconsious.

Hana sighed."Looks like we have to guard him now."

Chojiro sat down."Don't worry. Were almost there."

Hana nodded."But, I get his motives. He is trying to find traps I can't find."

"That makes sence you know."Chojiro said this while eating his chips.

He finished his chips, and filled the bag with rocks.

* * *

Hizone opened his eyes."Hello sensei,"he said to Shizune.

"About time you woke up."She turned to the other two. Both asleep.

Kankuro had already woken up his team.

Kurosuna got up."So, we have about two days to relax, correct?"he asked.

Kankuro nodded."You six are the first to arrive. The others, if they are going to make it, will be a bit."

Hizone nodded."Most don't have our abilitys."

"So, you think Kushina will be here soon?"Ayano asked.

A laugh came from behind."I think my daughter casn handle herself."

Naruto came walking up.

"Lord Hokage!"Ayano said, surprised.

Another voise came through."Always with the manors, arn't you Ayano."

"Dad?"she asked.

Kakashi Hatake walked up."Well, except to me."

There was the sound of a few traps going off. Everyone turned.

* * *

Chojiro pulled out a new bag of chips."Traps are out of the way,"he said calmly.

Haruki and Hana came out from behind the trees. They were shking in fear.

Hana punched him again."What did I say?"

"To let you know,"he whimpered.

"Don't forget it next time!"Hana warned him.

Yukki was still shking on Hana's shoulder.

Haruki got a hold of himself."Lets go."

They got a hold of themself and went along. Chojiro was still rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

Haruki, Hana and Chojiro stood before their sensei.

Asuma was laughing."Man. You guys sure put on a show."

Chojiro was on his guard for anymore of Hana's cheap shots.

Haruki nodded."Third team here. That sure is something though."

Asuma nodded."Yeah. Get some rest. You have two days to get ready for the next test.

* * *

Fukozo saw the explosions."That way!"he shouted.

They followed him.

In only a couple minutes, they came out, and stood before the others who had made it.

Fukozo bowed."Hello."

Their sensei walked out.

She didn't look like much. She had short brown hair down to her neck. She had sea blue eyes. She wore a jonin vest over a mesh shirt and a pair of blue shorts. She wore her headband on her forehead.

"Good job."She nodded to all three of them.

"Thank you Mikuru-sensei,"they said in unison.

Naruto looked at the three."So, you made it before my duaghter."

Fukozo looked at him, and saw the resemblance."Your Kushina's father? Lord Hokage Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto smiled."Good someone can tell me that easily."

"Those eyes,"Ame stared at them."Just as Lady Konan said they were."

"Ah, Konan. One of the only Akatsuki members to never fight me."Naruto laughed a bit.

Gano stepped back a bit."This is the Hokage?"he whispered to Ame.

Ame nodded.

* * *

Kushina and the others saw the tower so close.

Suddenly, something russeled through the trees.

They stopped.

Something was getting ready to attack them.

Kushina pulled Sharkskin off of her back. Souls got his jutsu ready. Minoru got his Shadow Possesion ready.

A snake came up from below them.

Kushina hit it over the head with Sharkskin, sending it flying away.

Another snake came from behind.

Souls realeased his jutsu."Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu."

The snake got hit by it, sent flying back, burning to death.

Minoru saw another movement, and sent a kunai into another snake, causing it to wail in pain. It feel from the tree.

Kushina closed her eyes."Byakugan!"

She reopened them."I'm seeing a about eighty snakes above us."

Souls nodded."Ready?"

Minoru nodded."Lets do this!"

They began to take down all the snakes.

* * *

Ryo looked up."Well, they seem to be at it again."

"You can tell?"Arufa asked.

Taki laughed."She has always been weird Arufa. Ever since..."He stopped, trying to remember."I don't remember."

Ryo gripped her fist."Yeah,"she said, holding back tears."Anyway, lets get to what Hotaru needs done."

They nodded and went back to placing the stones.

* * *

The remaining snakes had run off.

Kushina sighed."Finaly done."

She sat down next to Souls.

Souls had found his kunai he had thrown. Minoru did the same.

Kushina put Sharkskin on her back. The blade seemed to be purring. Why?

They ate a small meal, and went off.

The tower was almost in sight, when Kushina felt something weird.

She turned."Byakugan!"

Just as she feared, a jutsu had been set.

It was covering the whole forest.

"Genjutsu!"she warned.

They got ready.

* * *

Naruto smiled."Looks like my daughter is ready for the genjutsu."

Ayano looked up."Excuse me?"she asked.

Naruto laughed."Nothing, just be ready. Kushina is coming."

"That Rinnegan,"Hana sighed.

Hizone kept his eyes on Naruto."So, your rennigan can find Kushina that easily?"he asked Naruto.

Naruto nodded."You know, you are a lot like your father hizone."

"How?"Hizone asked.

"Well, minus the glasses, you are disturbingly like him."Naruto laughed again.

Haruki wasn't paying attention to the conversation. He had fallen asleep.

He whispered under his breath,_"Kushina."_

Hana was the only one who heard. She got a bit mad. She punched Haruki on the shoulder.

Haruki woke up and said,"What was that for?"

Hana laughed."Easy. You fell asleep, I woke you up."

Chojiro laughed."Are you jealous hana?"

Hana gave him an evil stare that would make Yamato fear for his life."Did you say something?"

Chojiro went back to eating, saying."Nothing Hana."

Hana smiled."Good."

Naruto shuddered."Last time I saw a look like that, I feared for my life."

Sasuke laughed."Yeah, you told me that once."

Kakashi looked outside.

"What is it sensei?"Naruto asked.

Kakashi straitened up."The genjutsu is getting stronger."

Naruto turned to where Kakashi was pointing.

His Rinnegan showed him what was wrong."Thats not right. Whats causing it?"

Naruto turned."Sasuke, with me."

Sasuke nodded, following.

"This is bad,"Fukozo said prepairing for whatever was to come.

* * *

Kushina and Souls carried an unconsious Minoru out of the genjutsu.

Minoru kept muttering weird words, not making any since.

"He okay?"Souls asked.

"Not sure,"Kushina replied.

Souls nodded."Lets go, and fast."

Kushina agreed."You take him. I can keep an eye out for anything."

They agreed on the plan, and fled for the tower.

* * *

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Those rouge ninja."He called in some ambu."Tell them to deactivate the genjutsu."

The anbu went out without a word.

Naruto sighed."I'll locate them. You keep an eye on the remaining teams."

The other jonin there stayed out of their way.

Naruto began to make twelve hand signs, going so fast, only Sasuke could follow.

Naruto's eyes closed."Almighty Sight."

His eyes opened imediatly. He traced where the genjutsu was being tampered with.

"Found them. They are located at a small village."He began to tell Sasuke where.

Sasuke nodded."On it."

Two anbu appeared."You heard the Hokage. Go and take them down."

The two bowed and went off.

* * *

Kushina nodded."Were out of the effected area, I think."

Souls nodded."You have any idea how far we have until the tower?"

Kushina turned."I think we went backwards."

Souls looked around."Traps are down. We don't have much time left."

"Kushina closed her eyes. She made a series of hand signs, then opened her eyes."Winds style,"she pointed her hand to the ground. She hed out her other one for souls to grab."Hurricane devestation."

Souls grabbed her hand just as Kushina's wind chakra had been realised, and sent them flying for the tower.

* * *

"What the hell!"Hana said, running out.

A good sized chunk of the forest, was being torn apart by some jutsu.

Everybody was looking at this.

Haruki was the only one not freaked out. He knew a lot about Kushina. He even knew more than Ayano, which made her mad to think about.

Chojiro had stopped eatting his chips."What could do that?"

Then, they saw the three ninja flying strait for them.

"Can that be?"Mayu asked.

Naruto came walking out, having a worried look on his face."I see they are finaly coming."

Everyone looked closer.

Ayano began laughing."She can do that much?"

Kurosuna nodded."I would very much like to meet this team."

"So,"Gano said, admiribly,"her power was more than I thought."

Ame scoffed."I can still kill her."

* * *

Kushina made one last jutsu before they landed."Wind Style: Shattering Cyclone."

The jutsu hit the ground, and weakened their impact.

When they landed, Minoru opened his eyes, coming out of the genjutsu. He got up."You guys okay?"

Kushina coughed."If you can say so."

Souls groaned."I will be, as soon as you get off my damn back!"

Minoru then noticed he was sitting on Souls' back."Sorry Souls."

"Its okay. Just avoid doing that again."He got up. And, then he helped Kushina to her feet.

"Thanks,"she said, blushing a bit.

A man walked up."Well, glad you could join us Kushina."

Kushina turned."Dad?"

Naruto smiled."We don't have time. You three have one day to rest before the next part of the Chunin Exams begin."

Kushina stood. She then realized she was still holding Souls' hand. She let go.

Souls didn't even notice.

They walked to the tower.

* * *

Ayano meet up with Kushina."Well, looks like you made it girl."

Kushina was silent.

Kurosuna looked at her. The sword, the hair, the eyes.

His eyes followed Kuhsina, his heart beating fast.

She sat against a fell asleep just as fast.

Naruto nodded."You each have one more day to relax before the next stage of the Chunin Exams begin, so enjoy your time."

He walked off.

Souls sat down next to Kushina and closed his eyes.

Kushina's head fell and rested his shoulder. But, he was asleep before he noticed.

Minoru sat with his sister and fell asleep as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10: Second Test Begins_**

Everyone meet together.

Along with the five teams here, a squad of Cloud ninja joined them.

The Chunin Exams were about to continue.

Suigetsu smiled."Now this is going to be interesting."

All the genin were down on the floor below, waiting.

Shikamaru walked up."Ok. I will be your referee. Each of you will be pitted against one another. The people who get past this stage, will go on to the Chuni Exam finals in two months."

Everybody was stern.

Shikamaru looked around."You are not to kill. And, due to certain events, Kushina Uzumaki will not be allowed to use her sword."

Kushina nodded.

Shikamaru continued."Everybody up to the platforms above. Your names will appear on the screen."

Everybody went up. They all went to their senseis.

Kushina put Sharkskin against the wall.

Shikamaru nodded."Now, each of you will be chosen by random."

The screen began to have names flash by.

The first names came up."Kurosuna vs Fukozu,"Shikamaru called.

Kurosuna jumped over the railing.

Fukozu walked down.

They meet face to face.

Shikamaru nodded."On my mark."

Kurosuna put a hand on his sword hilt.

Fukozu stood still.

"Begin!"Shikamaru moved back to the platforms.

Kurosuna pulled out his sword. Fukozu pulled out a kunai, and the fight began.

Kurosuna appeared behind Fukozu, and sliced with his sword.

Fukozu meet the blade with his kunai, made a back flip, and landed below Kurosuna.

"Water style: Liquid Fire."

He sprayed a blue flame at Kurosuna.

"Earth Style: Black Stone."

A stone sheild formed around Kurosuna.

The fire didnt effect him.

Kurosuna opened his shield a bit. He pointed his sword out, and it became sand.

The sand began to head toward Fukozu.

Fukozu began to run from it.

"Water Style: Burning Blast."

He sent a giant blast of water out of his mouth.

"Gross!"Ayano shouted.

The water meet with the sand, both stopping each other.

Kurosuna ended his Black Stone jutsu, and floted to the ground.

"Earth style,"He placed his hand to the ground,"Sunder Quake."

The ground began to shake.

Fukozu managed to catch himself, but didn't notice the sand serpent heading to him.

He jumped back, but the ground threw him into the wall.

Fukozu managed to make a series of han signs."Water style:"

"Don't!"Ame shouted.

"Water Globe!"

An orb of water formed around Fukozu and engulfed Kurosuna.

Fukozu made another hand sign."Water Style: Liquid Flame."

Kurosuna made his hand signs just in time."Earth style: Detonating Charge."

A stone flew out of the ground beneath them, and placed itself in the center of the orb.

The liquid fire meet with the stone, and the stone exploded.

The water dispersed.

Fukozu hit the wall.

"Is that all?"Kurosuna asked.

Fukozu laughed."Just as planned."

Ame sighed."He used it now, there is no turning back."

Fukozu stood."Secret Rain Style: Rain Mirror."

The dispersed water began to form into droplets that floatedin the air.

Kurosuna brought his sand back to his sword hilt.

Kurosuna moved his eyes around, trying to find something.

He got a small cut on his cheek. Another on his left leg.

"This is my signiture jutsu. It is both genjutsu and ninjutsu."Fukozu smiled like he had won.

"Idiot, don't get full of yourself1"Ame shouted.

Kurosuna closed his eyes. He made a weird made the tiger hand sign.

He opened his eyes."Burning Sands!"

His sword, now on the floor, became engulfed in flames. He grabbed the hilt.

"Now, face my flame!"

Daichi laughed."So, he had to bring out his Burning sands, ehh?"

Kankuro nodded."This is going to be a good battle then. The jutsu is hard to stop unless Kurosuna ends it."

Haruka sighed."Well, both are putting their best jutsus forward."

Kushina was listening."So, you think Kurosuna will win?"

Daichi turned."I _know_ he will."

Minoru laughed."Well Uncle, Kurosuna probibly will win this."

"Uncle?"Daichi asked.

Kankuro laughed."Forget already? my sister is his mother. Minoru's sister is over there with that girl and Aburame kid."

"Oh yeah."Daichi had a shocked look on his face.

"Idiot. You forget everything."Haruka puled Daichi back.

Fukozu smiled."Your flame is nothing to my rain."

Kurosuna swiped his blade to the side, sending a blast of flaming sand at Fukozu.

Fukozu jumped, and avoided it.

Kurosuna poped up behind him, andsliced down his back. Fukozu turned into water.

"Forget about this being a genjutsu?"Fukozu asked.

Kurosuna smiled."No, but you just gave yourself away."

He made another weird hand sign."Sand Chains."

Fukozu popped up behind Kurosuna with a kunai just above his back, almost touching.

"How-?"Fukozu began.

Kurosuna got up and slashed with his sword.

Fukozu was sent back, hitting the wall, his clothes in flames.

Kurosuna ended his Burning Sand, and brought the sand back to the hilt.

He sheathed his sword.

The Rain Mirror ended.

Kurosuna turned.

Fukozu used the last of his chakra in one more jutsu."Raining Swords!"

Two blades of water formed over Kurosuna's head, they fell, aimed at his arms.

Kurosuna moved his hand, and the blades met with his sand. The sand was coming from his sheath.

He broke the jutsu easily.

Fukozu closed his eyes."Impossible,"he said before passing out.

Shikamaru came down. He held up a hand."Winner, Kurosuna."

Kurosuna walked up to his team.

* * *

"You were right Uncle,"Minoru told Kankuro.

Shikamaru held his hand to the screen again."Next match."

The names went by. Then, they appeared.

"Minoru Nara vs Mayu Nara."Shikamaru had a slight twich in his eye as he said this.

The Nara twins walked down.

"Those two?"Haruki asked hana.

"Yeah, those two are exact equals in chakra. Its all down to luck and effort here."Hana seemed a bit annoyed.

Ayano cheered."You can do this Mayu!"

"Don't yell at me,"Mayu replied to her.

Minoru smiled."Looks like were fighting each other sister."

"What a pain."She sighed and stood ready.

Shikamaru checked them."On my mark."

The two got into a ready stance.

"Begin!"He said this and vanished.

The two threw five kunai, all hitting each other.

Mayu jumped to the shadows, as did Minoru.

Minoru made his hand signs."Shadow Clone Jutsu."

A clone popped up beside him, and ran at Mayu with a kunai drawn.

Mayu simply kicked it, and sent it into the wall.

She turned back to Minoru."Shadow Possesion Jutsu."

He aimed at Mayu's exposed leg.

Mayu pulled her leg back, and Minoru pulled his jutsu back.

Kushina laughed."Those two are both masters of Shadow Possesion, but Mayu prefers hand to hand if she can manage it."

"Weird girl,"Souls added.

Mayu threw a kunai at Minoru, who dodged it, and three three shuriken at his sister.

Shikamaru winced a bit.

Mayu doged them, and made a hand sign."Earth Style:"She vnaished into the ground.

Minrou looked around.

"Headhunter Jutsu!"Mayu shouted as her hand popped out of the ground.

Minoru kicked her hand, freeing himself.

Mayu jumped out, and landed into the shadows.

"Shadow Possesion Jutsu."

Minoru ran to the shadows.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu."

He ran out with his clone beside him.

"Shadow Possesion Jutsu."

Minoru placed his clone in the shadow. He continued to run at his sister.

Mayu couldn't end her jutsu in time. She pulled out a kunai, and blocked the strike.

Their kunai meet.

Minoru pulled his sister out of the shadows.

Mayu had ended her jutsu, so the clone was coming at her.

Mayu pushed Minoru back, and kicked the clone.

Minoru made shouted."Lighting Style: Shock Wave."

He put his hand to the ground, which was still wet from the last match.

Mayu didn't move in time, and was shpcked by the jutsu.

She stood after it was over, her hair standing up."Earth Style: Quakeing Punch."

She punched the ground, and it began to shake.

Minoru got to the shadows. He tried to keep his balance.

Mayu jumped at him, a kunai in each hand.

Minoru managed to jump and grab her arm, he trew her at the opposite wall.

She hit hard enough to leave a mark.

"Come on Mayu!"Ayano cheered on.

Mayu sighed. She stood, rubbed her head."You'll pay for that brother."

Minoru laughed."We will see."

They both made the hand sign.

"Shadow Possesion Jutsu!"

Both shadows meet at the same time.

Neather Minoru or Mayu moved.

Shikamaru tensed.

Minoru tried to mave."Damn it."

Mayu was also trying to move.

This kept up for over a minute.

Mayu finaly gave in."I submit."

Minoru froze. His sister never gave up.

Shikamaru nodded."Are you sure?"

Mayu nodded."Eather we are both out, or I am."

Shikamaru nodded."Very well. The winner is Minoru Nara."

Mayu's jutsu finaly broke, allowing minoru to release his.

They stood, and went back to their teams.

Shikamaru nodded. He looked around."We will begin the selection for the next match."

The screen began to flash the names by. Everybody kept their eyes fixed to it.

They stopped on another surprizing match.

Shikamaru nodded."The next match is souls Uchiha vs Haruki Yamanaka."

* * *

**IK I rushed the second match, but I was running low on ideas. I hope you enjoyed this. Again, if you have any ideas, feel free to comment. **

**TY for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11: Friends vs Friends_**

Souls and Haruki faced each other.

Souls knew what to expect from Haruki. He also knew not to hold back.

Haruki stood at the ready.

Shikamaru nodded."Begin."

He vanished, and the two got right down to it.

Souls threw a shuriken at haruki, who doged and threw kunai at Souls.

Souls pulled out another shuriken, and threw it, slightly cutting Haruki on the arm.

Haruki stood, as though it was nothing. He made a hand sign."Water Style: Scolding Spring."

A jet of water came from Haruki's mouth, going strait for Souls.

"Ew,"you could hear Hana and Ayano say at once.

Souls dodged, and made his own hand signs."Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."

Haruki dodged as well.

Souls sent a couple shuriken at Haruki.

Haruki dodged. He pulled out a shuriken, and threw it at Souls.

Souls simply moved to the left. The shurikne flew by, missing Souls by a mile.

Kushina smiled."I can see where this is going."

Minoru laughed at that.

Souls faced Haruki's eyes.

"Using your Sharingan, ehh?"he asked.

Souls made his hand sighns."Water Style: Water Shark Bomb."

Haruki dodged it, and smiled."No holding back then."

Souls made another hand sign."Fire Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu."

Haruki dodged and made his hand signs."Water Style: Burning Geyser!"

He put his hands to the ground, and a giant geyser erupted underneath of Souls.

Souls managed to almost avoid it, geting his hand burned a bit by the geyser.

"Still standing?"Haruki mocked.

Souls rubbed his hand."I'll be fine."

He made another series of hand signs."Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."

Haruki dodged.

Souls was keeping him busy."Water Style: Water Shark Bomb."

Haruki got out of the way just in time.

He got his jutsu ready.

Souls saw what he was doing.

"Fire Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu."

Haruki got out of the way in time, and aimed at Souls.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!"he shouted.

Souls got out of the way.

Haruki feel over.

Souls stood there.

"Did it work?"Hana asked.

"We will see Hana,"Chojiro said, eating his chips.

Souls laughed."Missed Haruki!"

"Well, thats that,"Hana stated.

Haruki, with out anyone noticing, made his hand sign again.

Souls turned.

Haruki got up, and aimed at Souls."Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

Souls froze, and Haruki feel over again.

Souls turned.

Haruki was out.

Souls smiled.

_Worked like a charm_, Haruki though through Souls mind.

Hana alguhed."Nice trick."

Kushina saw this. Her Byakugan pierced through Haruki's trick.

Souls began to turn to Shikamaru.

Kushina knew what Haruki was about to do.

"Souls don't!"she shouted.

Souls stopped.

Haruki tried to force Souls to give up the match.

Souls gained control, and forced Haruki out of his body. He turned back to Haruki.

"Using that trick, ehh?"

Haruki had just managed to get up when Souls punched him.

He was down for the count.

Souls stood there while shikamaru checked out Haruki.

He nodded."The winner is Souls Uchiha."

Souls nodded and went back to his team.

Shikamaru noted the whole arena, and nodded.

"The next match will now be desided."He pointed to the screen.

The names went by slower this time.

After a minute, the names popped up.

Shikamaru nooded."The next match is Kushina Uzumaki and Ayano Hatake."

* * *

Ayo smiled."Looks like the next match has begun. Ready?"

Taki nodded."Ready."

Arufa came out."Not yet. The boss has new orders."

The other two came close for Arufa to tell them.

They nodded."We got it."

They went north, away from the Leaf.

As the left, three Anbu fell out of the trees, dead. They looked both burned, electricuted, and drowned.

Ayo had dealt with them.

* * *

Kushina and Ayano stood opposite each other.

Shikamaru started the fight.

Kushina didn't hesitate."Byakugan!"

Ayano nodded."Looks like no more jokes then."

Her usual smile was gone. She was completly serious now.

Kushina saw her unleash her chakra.

"Be ready."She vanished.

Kushina saw it coming. She turned, and caught Ayano by the right arm, and threw into the wall, only to get rid of a shadow clone.

Two more clones came up.

Kushina hit them in the stomach, getting rid of them, and kicked the real Ayano who was to her left.

"Nice try."Kushina said turning her eyes to face Ayano.

Ayano laughed."Nice try? Just watch!"She vanished again.

Kushina turned. Ayano had foud Kushina's blind spot.

Ayano held her hand to the ground. Lightning was forming in her hand.

Kushina knew that jutsu. She made her hand signs.

Ayano came charging toward her.

Kushina got the jutsu ready.

"Lightning Blade!"Ayano shouted.

"Shattering Cyclone!"Kushina sent her hand at Ayano.

She was sent flying back, her jutsu vanishing.

Ayano landed on her feet, and stood up strait.

Kushina readied her next jutsu.

"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb."

Ayano dodged all her shots.

Kushina came in close."Sixty-four Palms."

Ayano had no time to move.

"Two palms,"Kshina stated.

Ayano was hit in the stomach and right shoulder.

"Four Palms,"Kushina continued.

Ayano was hit twice in the left shoulder, hit in the the stomache, and hit in the middle of her right hand.

"Eight Palms."Kushina's hands were flying by."Sixteen Palms."

Ayano felt one of her ribs break.

"Thirty-two Palms!"Kushina shouted.

Ayano coughed up a bit of blood. She felt another rib break.

"Sixty-four Palms!"Kushina shouted, hit Ayano rather rapidly.

Ayano feel to the ground. She had five broken ribs, minor bruises, and she was coughing up blood.

Ayano lay on her back, a small trikle of blood coming from her mouth.

She barly heard Shikamaru."Winner, Kushina Uzumaki."

Kushina helped Ayano up.

When ayano stood, she coughed up more blood, and fell over again, clutching her broken ribs.

Some medical ninja came in and carried her away.

Kushina walked back up, and went to her sword.

"Bit over board Kushina,"Souls stated.

"I know, but I didn't mean it,"Kushina replied.

Suigetsu laughed."Well, you certainly will give Neji a run for his money, won't you?"

"Very funny sensei!"Kushina said, irritated.

"Well, at least my team is heading to the next test."Suigetsu smiled.

Kushina turned back to the screen.

Shikamaru nodded."Lets continue."

The screen came to life, send names across like crazy.

Then, the names came up.

"Gano and Chojiro Akimichi."

Chojiro shoke abit, but walked down.

Gano smiled.

They meet on the floor.

Shikamaru nodded."Begin."

Gano stepped back.

Chojiro threw his bag of chips to the ground, and toke a breath.

"Expansion Jutsu."Chojiro stood ready."Human Boulder!"

He grew three times his size, and his gut formed around him like he was a boulder. He roled at Gano.

Gano jumped over him, andgot ready for Chojiro returning.

"Human Tank!"Chijiro shouted. He sped up, and the ground began shaking a bit.

Gano jumped back, but lost his balance.

Chojiro was on him.

Gano managed to get up, and get to the wall.

Chojiro hit his target.

Everything was still. Everyone was watching.

Then, Chojiro was sent flying back, hitting the opposite wall.

Gano stepped out, with little more than a few scratches.

Chojiro fell to the ground, unconsious.

Shikamaru came down."The winner is Gano."

Gano rejoined his team.

Shikamaru noticed the small hole in the wall, but left it.

"Time for the next match."

The screen was blur once more.

The names came faster this time.

"Hana Inozuka and Daichi."

The two went down.

Hana noticed the scroll, and remembered who that person's sensei was. She was ready for what was coming.

The same was for Daichi.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12: New Grudges and__ Rivals_**

The two ninja meet down on the floor.

Hana toke a sniff. Blasting powder and poisen. She could smell it.

Daichi's scroll seened a bit different now. Hana knew what was in that scroll.

Shikamaru nodded."Begin."

The two stood there for a moment.

Yukki barked, and Hana ran behind Daichi, and attacked from behind.

Daichi jumped out of the way, grabbing his scroll from his back.

Hana jumped back as Daichi summoned something from his scroll.

A puppet layed before her.

Daichi attached his chakra threads.

The puppet rose.

Kankuro laughed."Using the Crow so fast?"

The Crow stood before Hana.

Hana covered her nose."Your puppet reeks of poison."

"Very sharp sences Inuzuka."He smiled."You won't win."

The Crow surged foward.

Hana got out of the way.

Daichi kept his eyes on her, noticing that the dog was gone.

Where was it?

Yukki popped up behind Daichi.

Daichi looked behind him.

Hana shouted."Flash Fang!"

Yukki began to spin.

Daichi jumpped, and saw Hana and Yukki, both spinning like two fangs, crash into each other.

The Crow fell to the ground, shattered.

Hana laughed."Looks like I have the advantage."

"Really?"Daichi asked.

His finger twiched, and one of the Crow's arms flew at her, blade popping out of it.

Hana notticed to late. The blade skimmed along her arm.

Hana clutched her arm in pain.

Daichi landed, and laughed.

"The poisen won't kill, but it will cause paralisis."He turned.

Hana toke her chance.

"Transformation jutsu,"she said, Yukki getting on her back,"Human Beast Clone."

Yukki became an exact copy of Hana.

Daichi turned.

"Fang Over Fang."The two came at him with incredible speed.

Daichi summoned another puppet.

"Salamander."

The Salamander opened its sheilds, and stopped the two of them.

Daichi smiled, then heard something to his side.

He jumped.

Another Fang over fang came from his side.

The two stopped by the Salamander vanished in smoke.

_"Shadow Clones,"_he cursed.

Hana and Yukki came up from below him.

Then, one of them, Hana began to swerve.

"My poisen is taking its effect."He smiled.

Hana went off to the side, but Yukki hit her mark.

Hana crashed into the wall.

Daichi fell back to the ground, groaning.

Hana, getting up, looked at where Daichi landed. She fell down, overcome by the poisen.

Daichi rose."That was a close one."

The Slamander, which was laying on top of Daichi, fell down to the floor. He had pulled it to his aid to block Hana's attack.

Daichi stretched his limbs.

Yukki ran to Hana's aid, barking.

Shikamaru nodded."The winner is Daichi."

Haruka nodded."Makes sence."

Kurosuna gave a slight laugh."Looks like we might be heading to the finals as a team."

Some medical ninja carried Hana away to be treated for her injurys.

Shikamaru looked at them all."We will be taking a small break so that the arena can be fixed."

Kushina looked to see the damage. Over all the fights so far, the arena had taken a lot of damage.

* * *

Ryo smiled."Their taking a break."

Arufa grunted."You mind helping place the statue? We need that jinchuuriki."

Ryo laughed."The ninetails will be nothing once we claim it."

"Madara thought the same thing Ryo,"Taki stated.

Arufa nodded."Now come on. This statue isn't going to summon itself."

They all nodded.

They made the hand signs, and the statue appeared above the ground.

The statue, same on Pain and the Akatsuki used to seal the tailed-beasts, glowed.

"They don't know we already have the eight-tails, so we are clear to take this jinchuuriki with out any major problems."Arufa laughed.

Ryo nodded."True, but they still won't hand over that brat, just like the Hokage. It also dosen't help that the two are friends."

Taki laughed."Thats why we get him when he leaves. Won't draw any suspition."

"It will be fun at least,"Ryo laughed.

* * *

Shikamaru held his hand to the screen."The next fight will be..."

The screen went into a blur, and then showed the names.

"Daizo vs Hizone Aburame."

Daizo, a lightning ninja, and Hizone walked down.

Daizo saw Hizone's chakra. Why were there so many different chakras in him?

Shikamaru signaled the fight to begin.

Daizo grabbed a kunai, and threw it at Hizone.

A wall of bugs stopped it, and threw it back.

_Aburame Clan. Right, the bug clan of the Leaf._

Daizo focused his chakra into his hand."Devestating Strike!"

Hizone dodged, only to have a small crater form where he stood.

He landed, his eyes as blank as usual.

He pounted his hand, and a swarm of his insests attacked Daizo.

Gano made his hand signs."Water Style: Aqua Wave."

A wave of water washed over the inests, forcing them to fall to the ground.

"Bugs are nothing to the water,"Daizo said, smiling.

Hizone pointed his hand. Another swarm of insects attacked Gano.

Daizo was laughing."Water Style: Aqua Wave."

The bugs went through the water, not effected.

Daizo jumped back."Water insects, ehh?"he asked.

Hizone nodded."You were getting full of yourself. Never underestimate me."

Daizo made another set of hand signs."Water Style: Black Punch."

His fist became covered in black liquid. He punched the bugs, and they all burst into flame.

Hizone jumped back, and sent more insects at Daizo.

Daizo made another fist of black liquid, and punched the insects again.

Daizo looked to see a couple land on him, but two couldn't hrt him.

He made another set of hand signs."Water Style: Black Wave."

A wave of black water burned away the insects.

Hizone jumped over it. a drop of the liquid got on his arm. The pain was overwelming, but he forced back a cry.

Daizo felt a sudden surge of chakra coming from Hizone.

Daizo readyed another jutsu."Secret Art: One-Thousand Neddles."

The liquid turned into solid shapes. Neddles.

Hizone summoned his insects to protect him.

They were on the ground burning.

Hizone had a neddle lodged in his arm. He pulled it out.

"My liquid is different than you think,"Daizo stated."It attacks the chakra network."

Daizo smiled as he saw the chakra become weaker in Hizone's arm.

Hizone sent his wave of insects at Gano.

Daizo used his liquid to stop them. But, on of them landed on his chest, with the other two. No, there were five other ones.

He suddenly felt weaker. He looked at the bugs, and saw the flowing with chakra.

"No,"he said.

Hizone squessed his hand, and the bugs exploded.

The small explosions knocked the air out of Daizo.

He passed out, not able to deal with it much longer.

Shikamaru stated,"The winner, Hizone Aburame."

Hizone began to walk to his sensei, only to have his arm burst into pain, forcing him to the floor.

Both Hizone and Daizo were rushed off.

* * *

After making sure _all_ the black liquid was gone, Shikamaru motioned to the screen once more.

The names popped up."Sasui vs Matzu."

The other two Cloud ninja walked out.

The first one, Sasui, had a deep tan, and wore white clothes. He wore a sleveless shirt, regular pants, and a white scarf covering his mouth. His headband was around his head. His hair was blonde, like most from the land of lightning, and messy.

The other, Matzu, had less of a tan, but wore red pants, a red shirt, like Sasui's, and no scarf. He wore his headband on his left calf. His hair was longer. It was held into a short rat tail going down his back.

Shikamaru waved his hand, and the fight began.

The two ninja were skilled. They faught with constant effort.

Sasui made a hand sign."Lightning Style: Shocking Bolt."He fired a lightning bolt from his hand, which caught his team mate in the arm.

Matzu ignored the pain, grabbed a sword that was on his back, and made a slice."Clud Style: Cresent Moon Slice."

Sasui got out of the way.

"Lightning Style: Devestation!"Matzu shouted.

Clouds formed over their heads. Storm clouds.

Sasui began to dodge bolts of lightning as they were all aimed at him.

Sasui didn't have time for a jutsu, so he grabbed a kunai from his pouch, and ran at Matzu.

The two blades meet, and were now in a sword fight.

Sasui was holding his own, with both the lightning and Matzu.

Sasui got behind Matzu, and Matzu said,"Cloud Style: Back Slice."

Sasui blocked it just in time. He was sent back, and hit the wall.

Matzu put his sword to Sasui's neck."You done."

Sasui passed out, and Matzu put his sword away.

Shikamaru appeared."The winner is Matzu."

* * *

After clearing the arena again, Shikamaru motioned to the screen, and the last two names popped up."Ame vs Haruka."

The two ninja walked down.

The two looked at each other, looking for weaknesses.

Shikamaru nodded."Begin!"

The two stood there for a moment. Ame made the first move.

She threw a kunai.

Haruka dodged, and ran foward. She focused her chakra into her fist.

She punched Ame in the stomache.

Ame toke it, and made her hand signs."Water Style:Mouth of the Serpent."

Haruka got out of the way as the jutsu hit where she was standing.

Ame stood up strait."Water Style: Scolding Geyser."

A turret of water urupted underneath Haruka's feet.

She jumped out of the way in time, and stood strait.

She ran forward, and punched Ame again.

Ame dodged enough, only to be hit in the shoulder.

But, Haruka didn't run this time. she kept up her assault.

Ame was to busy dodging to form hand signs.

Haruka hit Ame on the side of the face, sending her back.

She stood up, only to Haruka hit her in the shoulder. But, this time, Ame's shoulder went slack.

This was a problem. Ame had never faught a medical ninja this skilled.

She stood up, and pulled out a shuriken

It landed in Haruka's arm.

Haruka pulled it out and stopped the bleeding. She threw it back, but put some of her chakra in it.

It landed in Ame's limp shoulder.

She doubled over as Haruka's chakra attack her's.

Haruka ran up, and was about to punch Ame, only to have Ame stand up.

Ame forced her arm to move, even though she has a shuriken in her shoulder.

"Water Style: Mouth of the Serpent."

Haruka dodged. She got behind ame, and used her Chakra Scaple on Ame's legs.

"Now to end this."

Ame turned to water.

"A water clone?"Haruka asked, before turning, and ducking.

Ame appeared behind her.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu."

Haruka jumped, but the dragon followed her, unlike the serpent. Haruka was caught by the jutsu.

Ame laughed."Looks like I-"

Haruka made her hand signs."Earth Style:"she jumped out of the dragon, and went _into_ the ground.

Ame was on her guard.

Ame looked down as a hand grabbed her leg. she was pulled down.

"Headhunter Jutsu,"Haruka said, coming out of the ground.

Ame began to fight her way free.

To end this, Haruka used her chakra scaple to knock out Ame.

Haruka pulled the unconsious Ame out of the ground, and set her down.

Shikamaru nodded."The winner is Haruka."

Haruka rejoined her team.

Ame was rushed off, and Shikamaru looked around."Those of you who have won today will go on to the next phase in the Chunin Exams. But, as it is, you have all become worn out from this non-stop fighting. So, each of you will be matched up with your opponents for the next phase in the chunin Exams."

The names were going by in nine different spots. One of the remaining genin would have to have two opponents.

The first match was set."Minoru Nara vs Daichi."

The seoncd one came up."Gano vs Hizone Aburame."

A couple minues went by, and the third match was decided."Souls Uchiha vs Kurosuna."

The fourth one came up after he said the third match."Kushina Uzumaki vs Haruka."

And the last match came us."Kushina Uzumaki vs Matzu. These will be all the matches of the first round. The Chunin Exams will begin one mounth from now. You may use this mounth as training or relaxing."

Everybody stood with their teams or sensei.

"So, we may have to fight each other in the challenge to come."Souls stood against the wall."My opponent is the son of the Kazekage, right Minoru?"

Minoru nodded."I know my cousin pretty well, he will be tough."

Kushina sighed."Well, my first match is a medical ninja, then i have to face of against Matzu."

"Well, you will be allowed to use Sharkskin in the next part,"Suigetsu added.

"I know, but still, two matches."Kushina layed back."Haruka is hard enough, but the Cloud ninja too?"

Souls streched."Well, you have a month to practice Kushina. Use it."

Kushina sat up, but was thinking.

Minoru stood up."Well, we should all use this month to our advantage. But, I would suggest seperate training, since were all facing each other."

Kurosuna was eyeing both Kushina Uzumaki and Souls Uchiha.

Haruka was doing the same.

"Well, our opponents are going to be tough, no dought about it,"Daichi stated.

Kurosuna nodded.

Haruka pulled out a kunai, and began to examin it.

Konkuro streched."Well, you better be ready to head out. We will probibly be told to leave before long."

* * *

After a couple moments, Shikamaru stated,"Since everything has been sorted out, you al may leave. we will see you all one mounth from now for the final part of the Chunin Exams!"

Everybody went outside, and went strait for the exit of the forest.

* * *

**Again, sorry for it not being the best, but i'm still trying to put these event together in a way we can all enjoy. **

**The next part of next Gen will envolve the month of training.**

**Enjoy, and thank you. RR.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13:__ Training_**

The following day, Kushina and the others were found training with Suigetsu.

After a while, Suigetsu waved for them to stop.

Suigetsu laughed."Still can't beat me,"he stated.

"Not yet anyway,"Kushina put in.

Suigetsu laughed."True."

The four of them ate their lunch.

"You three will have to find new training metods,"he stated.

Minoru looked at him."You got a mission?"he asked.

Suigetsu nodded."I won't be back till around the continuation of the Chunin Exams."

* * *

Kushina was swinging Shakrskin around, learning how to use it as effortlessly as Bee did.

Souls watched in the tree that stood in Kushina's backyard.

Kushina sat down to take a break.

Souls walked up next to her."Mind if i join in?"he asked.

Kushina smiled."No problem."

* * *

The two sat down from their sparing.

Kushina laughed."Your defenitly tough Souls,"she stated.

Souls laughed as well."I'll get stronger."

Kushina beat Souls so many times because she used Sharkskin. But Souls still laughed.

The two rested there, catching their breath.

* * *

Minoru was already working with his Shadow Possession Jutsu.

He and his sister were practicing.

They were both trying to catch the other.

* * *

Suigetsu sat down and toke a breath.

Karin brought him a cup of tea.

Suigetsu smiled and toke the cup.

Karin sat down next to him.

The two enjoyed their time together before Suigetsu had to leave.

* * *

Kushina put Sharkskin next to her bed, and got out of her clothes. She went to bed not long after.

She had calm dreams.

* * *

Naruto woke Kushina up the next morning.

"Dad?"she asked.

Naruto stood over her, his Rinnigan as intimidating as ever.

"I figured you would want someone to train you,"he offered.

Kushina sat up."Don't you have work?"she asked.

Naruto laughed."Not me. Hes waiting outside."

Kakashi Hatake walked into the room. Ayano walked behind him.

"I'll be training you."

* * *

Kushina faced kakashi, Sharkskin strapped to her back.

"So, wh at do you have?"she asked.

Kakashi handed her a piece of paper."First, focus your chakra into this paper. Lets see what type of chakra you have."

Kushina focdes her chakra just as instructed, after Kakashi expalined what it did.

After a minute, the paper did two things. First, it became soaked. then, surprisingly, it split in two.

Kakashi was a bit surprised, but laughed."And I though wind chakra alone was rare!"

Kushina laughed a bit as well.

* * *

Souls was prepairing to show his father what he could do.

"Are you sure about this Souls?"he asked.

He nodded."If I want to get stronger, I need to rpove myself to you, as well as everyone else."

Sasuke laughed."Well, your set on it."

Souls began showing his father everything he could.

Souls made the hand signs, and did the Fireball Jutsu. He followed up with the Pheonix Flower Jutsu, Water Shark Bomb, Shadow Clone Jutsu, Transformation, and everything else.

"Anything else?"Sasuke asked.

Souls nodded."One."

Sasuke watched as Souls made the hand signs.

"Wind Style: Shattering Hurricane!"

He let out the blast of wind.

Sasuke smiled."Three different types of jutsu. You defenitly have a lot of cards up your sleeve!"

Souls nodded."You have to to win."

"True words, but it won't hurt to have more to use. But, keep that wind jutsu to yourself."

Souls nodded.

* * *

Minoru toke in a breath."Good sparing sis."

Mayu was breathing just as hard."Same for you."

The two ate their lunches and toke a drink of water.

Once they were done, vthey went back to work.

* * *

Ayano watched her father training Kushina.

She felt a bit mad she couldn't go on in the chunnin Exams, but ignored it.

Although, she wanted to see Kushina win.

* * *

Kushina paid attention as Kakashi toght her the basics of the Rasengan.

"Using this jutsu, you could be as strong as your father."

Kushina laughed."Now all I need is the rinnigan!"

Kakashi laughed with her.

* * *

Kakashi handed her a water balloon."I'm going to teach you vlike your father was taught."

Kushina nodded."Understood."

"Your first test is to pop this water balloon by swirling you chakra inside until the point the balloon pops,"he stated.

Kushina nodded, and began to focus her chakra inside the balloon.

Her chakra began moving around inside.

But, it didn't go the way she hoped. The water in the balloon was just going in a circle. The balloon was nowhere close to popping.

She tried again, same result.

Kakashi just kept his eyes on her.

* * *

Souls nodded."So, your going to teach me the chidori?"he asked.

Sasuke nodded."I will help sharpen your Sharingan as well. But, be warned, this training will take a lot out of you. Once you start, you can't stop."

Souls stood up."I know. And i'm ready for it."

Sasuke nodded."Then we head out tomorrow morning."

Souls nodded.

* * *

The entire day had the same results. Kushina could not pop the balloon.

She went home and feel asleep, exhausted.

She woke up early the next day, then went to the training ground.

* * *

Kakashi gave her another water balloon.

Kushina had to pop the balloon, same as yesterday.

Kushina looked at the balloon to try and figure out how to pop it with her chakra.

She focused her chakra another way. She fucused her chakra, but it had the same result, only the water was now going up in the air.

Kakashi just looked a little annoyed.

Kushina put the water balloon down, and though for a moment.

She picked it up. She thought for a moment, and fucused her chakra.

Once it was spinning, she began hit the balloon.

The chakra inside the balloonwas spinning in multible places. she kept hitting it. Then, _pop._

She was splashed with water, but smiled. She did it.

Kakashi clapped."Good job. Now that you have finished with rotation, I can start you on the next part of the Rasengan."

Kushina smiled."I'm ready for whatever you got!"

Kakashi threw her a rubber ball."You next task is to pop that ball right there. If you can manage it, you can start the real training."

"This is for power, isn't it?"

Kakashi nodded.

* * *

Souls went with his father.

They had left the village a few hours ago, and were racing through the trees.

Up ahead, Souls could see a range of mountains.

They were going there to train. the exact place where kakashi toke Sasuke to train so many years back.

* * *

Kushina focused her chakra, only to have the ball moving like before. she began hit it with her other hand, moving the chakra around.

The ball held in the chakra.

Kakashi sighed."Well, both Naruto and Jiraya never said learning the jutsu was easy."

Ayano laughed."You have the unfair advantage of the Sharingan dad."

"True,"Kakashi said, laughing a bit.

Kushina toke a breath. She focused as much chakra as she could into the ball. She then began hitting the ball with her other hand, moving the chakra around.

She felt something, and got ready for it to blow.

No luck. One hole appeared, and let out all the air.

She threw that ball away, and grabbed another.

Kakashi knew she would need more of them.

* * *

Hana sat down and drank her can of soda.

Haruki was sitting in the tree above her.

"Well?"Haruki asked.

"Why do you keep asking me to come train with you?"Hana asked.

"Don't you want to get stronger?"he asked.

Yukki climbed up the tree. She sat on his lap, and began to fall asleep.

"Not really,"Hana replied."Plus, you can leave me out of your love life."

"This isn't for Kushina,"Haruki said, blushing."I just want to best souls."

"To win Kushina's heart,"Hana added.

"Well, yeah."Haruki blushed more.

"Honest. I respect that. But, I can't help you win Kushina's heart."

"I just want to get stronger, thats all i'm asking."

Yukki yawned. Haruki started petting her. Yukki layed there, happy.

Hana smiled seeing Yukki so relaxed and calm.

She sighed."Fine. I'll train with you."

Haruki nodded."Thanks."

"Don't thank me. Thank Yukki."

"Thanks my little friend,"Haruki said, scratching Yukki behind the ear.

Yukki started hitting her leg off of Haruki's leg.

Hana smiled again.

* * *

Kushina forced her chakra. She was sweating with the amount of chakra in the ball.

Right when she though it was finaly blow, another hole popped it, and she tossed the ball away.

She sat down and toke a drink of water.

Kakashi and ayano walked over.

"Done already?"Kakashi asked.

"Just taking a break,"she replied.

Ayano sat down with her."You okay?"she asked.

Kushina nodded."These ball are wiping me out though. I can get it to pop like its soppose to."

Kakashi nodded."Your father dealt with this problem. He overcame it though, seeing that it blocked his path."

She laughed."Yeah, that seems like him."

* * *

Naruto sneezed.

"Someone talking about you?"Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know,"Naruto replied.

He looked at the next report.

"Burakkurōzu?"Naruto asked.

Shikamaru nodded."They are a group we learned about. They are S ranked ninja trying to reach some unknown goal. All we know is that Taka, Ryo and Arufa are members."

Naruto thought for a moment. He read the report.

He nodded. He put that paper off to the side, and went to the paper work.

* * *

Kushina was running out of rubber balls.

She grabbed another ball, and focused her chakra again.

She threw the ball away when the hole appeared again.

Kushina sat down, and toke another drink of water.

Ayano stood up."I'm heading home dad, you coming?"she asked.

Kakashi kept his eyes on Kushina."I'll be there later. I have to keep an eye on Kushina."

Ayano nodded."See you then."

Kushina smiled. This ball had two holes in it. She was progressing.

She pulled the next ball out and focused her chakra.

She felt something, which made her lose concentration, and the chakra flow stopped. she focused on that point.

* * *

She appeared in a room that was large.

She looked around and saw the room was filled with trees and plants.

Behind her stood a fox with three tails.

"Who are you?"Kushina asked.

The fox walked up."Well,"he said with a deep voice,"I was once called the Nine-Tailed Fox by the leaf, Kurama by yourt father, and a monster by everyone else."

"But my father is the nine-tailed jinchuuriki,"Kushina stated.

The fox laughed."Your father has a friend named Sora. He has another Nine-Tails inside him. Your got my chakra from your father."

"How?"she asked.

The fox sat in front of Kushina.

"The tailed beasts are made of pure chakra. if a person gains a big enough amount of our chakra, a new tailed beast is born inside of them. your the first person born with a tailed beast inside you."

"Are you going to try to take control?"Kushina asked.

The fox laughed."No. I was born with you. as far as I care, I am content in this space here."

Kushina faced it."Why only three tails?"

The fox laughed."I'm not yet as strong as my counterpart in your father. I guess you could call the Nin-tails my father if you think about it."

Kushina nodded."Anyway, why am I here?"she asked.

The fox laughed."You require my aid, and i'm will to help. But, be warned, you coan't relay on my chakra. I can only give it to when you most need it."

Kushina nodded."I need to learn this jutsu. Please help me fox."

"Please, call me Zurui,"the fox said, standing up.

Kushina nodded."Lets do this!"

The fox let out a growl of approval, and Kushina reappeared in her world.

The sun haden't moved.

Kushina focused her chakra into the ball, and began to hit itwith her free hand, moving the chakra around. But now, the chakra was more powerful.

And then-

Kushina was sent back by the power of the chakra destroying the ball. She passed out.

* * *

Kakashi stared in amazment. Such pwer.

He saw the small amounts of chakra coming from her. It look like tailed beast chakra.

Kakashi picked up Kushina, and carried her home.

* * *

Hinata handed Kakashi a cup of tea.

"Thank for brining her home,"she said, sitting down.

Kakashi nodded.

Naruto walked out of Kushina's room.

"Okay, spill it sensei,"Naruto said.

Kakashi told them what he saw. He finished with explaining the tailed beast chakra coming off her.

Naruto sighed."I hate to admit it, but Kurama was right about his powers being transfered to Kushina when she was born."

Kakashi finished his tea."I can continue teaching her the Rasengan, but you need to train her to use that chakra."

Naruto nodded."Thank you sensei."

Kakashi walked his way home.

* * *

Souls was still up. He had his hands tied behind his back, and was climbing up a mountain side without his hands.

Sasuke followed jus incase he fell.

"You know you can sleep, right?"Sasuke asked.

Souls grunted. He ket climbing.

"Man, was I really this stubborn when I wqas his age?"Sasuke asked himself.

"Actualy, yes you were,"came Naruto's voice.

"Shadow clone?"Sasuke asked.

Naruto laughed."Yeah."

Sasuke laughed."No change in you. That is you most usefull jutsu."

Naruto nodded."I came so that I could see your son's training."

Sasuke laughed."Don't get to many ideas."

"There is also another reason."

Sasuke looked at him."That would be?"

"My daughter has inherited the powers of Kurama,"Naruto stated.

"First the Byakugan, then wind chakra, as well as sharkskin. Now a tailed beast. All she needs are the Sharinggan and Renigan and she will put you ro shame."

Naruto laughed."Maybe your right. But, still, this is startling news."

Sasuke nodded."You have train her now?"

"Once she learns the Rasengan, then yes."

Sasuke laughed."She still won't beat my son."

Naruto laughed with him."We'll see. But, I have to go."

The clone vanished.

Sasuke saw his son sitting on a ledge. He made real progress.

Once souls made it to the top, Sasuke would begin teaching him the chidori.

* * *

Kushina slept like a log that night.

Her dreams were of her reaching as high as her father.

* * *

The next day, her training in the Rasengan began.

* * *

**I know its been a while, but I have had major writing block until recently. As it is this fanfic will go on break once i begin writting new chapters for Konoha High. Feel free to comment and tell me what you think of Next gen. TY all for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 13:__ Ransengan and Chidori_**

Kushina meet with Kakashi the following morning.

"You ready?"Kakashi asked.

Kushina nodded.

"Begin by forcing you chakra into you right hand, and then form it into a sphere. Like so,"he said, forming the Rasengan."Now you try."

Kushina focused her chakra, she began to form it into a sphere. she hit it with her herhand, forcing the chakra to move around. She almost had it, when Rasengan literaly blew up in her face.

She got back up.

"Your getting close, but you nee to focus on keeping its shape.

* * *

Souls was almost to the top of the mountain when he slipped.

Sasuke caught his son.

"Thank s,"Souls said.

Sasuke set him on the ledge below.

"You don't have to focus on climbing the mountain the whole time. You have to be hungry."

Souls shoke his head, only to have his stomache growl.

Sasuke untied him, and gave him some food.

"Thanks dad,"he said.

The two ate in silence.

* * *

Sakura was at home.

Naomi was gelping her with some of the chores around the house.

"Any idea when dad and Souls will be back?"Naomi asked.

Sakura shoke her head."No idea naomi. We will have to wait and see."

She nodded, still helping her mom.

* * *

Kushina tried again. The Rasengan blew again.

Kushina layed there, regaining her breath.

**I guess I should help you**, came the voise of the fox.

She opened her eyes to see Zurui.

Kushina nodded.

The fox leant her his power.

* * *

Kushina stood back up.

She focused on the shape of the Rasengan. She gave it the right amount of chakra to make it powerful enough. she hit it to make it rotate the right way.

Once it was ready, she ran foward, and hit a tree.

She yelled.**"Rasengan!"**

* * *

Kakashi stared wide-eyed as the tree, along with two others, went flying away after Kushina hit it.

He went next to her.

She was panting.

He put a hand on her shoulder."Good job."

Kushina smiled."I'm an Uzumaki after all."

"well, now you need to learn to use it with out the fox's chakra,"he stated.

Kushina was caught by surprise with that."How do you-?"

"I taught your father. I think I can tell when you have that chakra."

She nodded.

"Okay, now try it with out that chakra,"he said.

Kushina focused. the chakra was in her hand. she be gan to shape it with her other hand, while also starting its rotation. she forced her chakra. She was begining to understand it, but the second it was ready, it blew in her face.

"Damn,"she said getting back up.

* * *

Naomi was in the back practicing her jutsu.

Sakura had finished the housework, and was watching Naomi training.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."

A small bit of fire came from her mouth.

Naomi hit the ground, annoyed.

"Don't worry. You don't have to master the Fireball Jutsu just yet!"

Naomi nodded, and went back to practicing.

* * *

Souls pulled himself up the top of the mountain.

"You made real progress,"Sasuke stated.

Souls nodded."Now my training begins?"he asked.

Sasuke handed him a piece of paper."First we need to find your chakra nature."

"How?"Souls asked.

"Focus your chakra into that peice of paper. If it burns, your have fire chakra. If it becomes wet, its water. If it slices right through the paper, its wind. If the paper falls apart, its earth. And if it ruffles up, its lightning."

Souls nodded, and focused his chakra.

he opened his eyes, and saw the paper ruffle up, and the start burning.

Sasuke laughed."Two chakra natures. Thats rare!"

Souls was lost.

* * *

Haruki was fighting hand to hand with Hana.

The two were pretty evenly matched.

Hana seemed to be enjoying herself. Same for Haruki.

They faught, both trying to best the other.

* * *

Kushina sat down.

Kakashi stood next to her.

"You will need other jutsu besides the Rasengan,"he stated.

"Like what?"she asked.

Kakashi made a few hand signs. A sudden mist came in, and she grabbed Sharkskin.

"The Hidden Mist Jutsu."

He realesed it. He made another set of hand signs."Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu."

The dragons went by Kushina.

"You already know the Mouth of the Serpent, Shattering Cyclone, shadow clones, and so on. But you need strong jutsu that few can rival. With the Rasengan, Hidden Mist, and Water Dragon, you could be almost imposible to defeat."

Kushina was still stunned.

Kakashi snapped his fingers, and Kushina snapped out of it.

Kakashi said the training in the Rasengan could wait for now.

"Along with the Rasengan, you will learn multible other jutsu."

Kushina nodded, and passed out.

Kakashi toke her back to her house.

* * *

A couple weeks went by, and Souls was still training with the Chidori.

Sasuke was keeping an eye on him.

* * *

Kushina made the hand signs. The mist appeared.

Kakashi was impressed.

* * *

Haruki delivered a kick, which sent Hana to the side.

Hana laughed."Not back Yamanaka."

Karuki laughed with her, and the two toke a break.

* * *

Minoru was jumping from tree to tree, evading his sister's jutsu and Shadow Possesion.

He also sent his own jutsu at her, and eventualy caught her in a shadow possesion.

Mayu sighed, and gave in.

* * *

Naruto finished his work for the day.

He streched his aching limbs.

Shikamaru looked at him."Bored?"

Naruto nodded."Since i'm done, i'll probibly go get something to eat before long, and then probibly be heading home."

Shikamaru nodded."I'll handle you paperwork for the night."

"Thanks Shikamaru. I need a night with my family. But, knowing Kushina, she is probibly knockedo ut by now."

Shikamaru nodded."Maybe the same with my kids."

Naruto got up and got a quick bite to eat.

He went home afterward.

* * *

Kushina was already asleep, so he spent some time with his wife.

"Great night,"Naruto said sitting down.

Hinata nodded, laying her head on Naruto's chest.

Naruto smiled."Reminds me of back when we were just dating."

"Those were the best moments of my life before Kushina cmae into it."

Naruto laughed."Yeah. She has made our lifes the way they should be."

The two enjoyed the night.

* * *

Kushina woke the next day, and went strait to her training.

She began with her Rasengan, which was still a work in progress.

She also trained with the Hidden Mist and water Dragon jutsus.

* * *

Farther away, Souls was trining his chidori.

He was still a bit off with it, but almost had it down.

* * *

Kurosuna was training with his team, making sure they were ready for the net part of the Chunin Exams.

* * *

Before long, the weeks began to fade away, and the chunin Exams were drawing closer and closer.

A visitor appeared outside the village only acouple days before the chunin Exams restarted.

He wore the clothes of a monk, but had bandages on his right arm. she had a smile on his face as he walked into the village.

He was the jinchuuriki Sora. Weilder of the scond Nine-Tailed Fox. Close friend of the Hokage.

Little did he know what awaited him at the end of the Chunin Exams.

* * *

**Here you go people. The new chapter to Next Gen.**

**The next chapter will be a small filler. This chapter will focus on Hana and Haruki's training.**

**The chapters after that will be the finally Chunin Exams.**

**So enjoy what I have made so far.**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15: Hana and__ Haruki_**

Hana stood outside Haruki's house.

"You almost ready?"she shouted.

Haruki jumped out the window."Yeah,"he said when he landed.

"Show off,"Hana whispered.

Haruki laughed.

* * *

Haruki pulled out a kunai. Same for Hana.

They spent the following hour practicing with their kunai.

Afterward, they sat down and had a small lunch.

When Haruki finished, he looked up at the sky."I wonder what Kushina is doing right now,"he said.

"Probibly destroying more trees,"Hana joked.

Haruki laughed.

"What about Souls?"Hana asked.

"Hell if I care,"Haruki stated.

Hana nodded."True."

She finished her lunch and started petting Yukki.

"So, you hoping Kushina wins?"Hana asked.

He laughed."That goes with out question."

Hana nodded.

The two got back up after another minute, and went back to training.

* * *

The two of them walked home.

Haruki was exhausted.

He opened the door.

His mom, Ino, was at the counter.

"Out training?"she asked.

He nodded, and went to his room.

Ino smiled."They really would make a cute couple,"she laughed.

* * *

Hana passed out when he got to her room.

Kiba laughed when he saw her so exhausted.

* * *

The following day were the same.

To them, the time flew by like crazy.

The month passed by, but it only felt like a week to them.

* * *

Haruki stood in his spot.

"Well Hana?"he asked.

Hana had her hands in her pockets. Yukki stood next to her.

"Well what?"she asked.

"We training today, or are you just going to stand there?"

Hana laughed."Your begining to sound like Souls."

Haruki's eyebrow twiched.

"Sorry,"Hana stated.

Haruki sighed."So, if were not training, then why am I here?"

Just then, someone jumped out of the trees.

Haruki turned, and saw Kushina.

She wasn't wearing her coat. She wore a white shirt and tan pants. Her headband was around her neck.

She smiled."Hana told me you two have been training."

Haruki had a look of disbelife on his face. He gave hana a questioning look.

Hana just smiled, and waved her hand.

Haruki nodded, and walked off with Kushina.

When they were gone, Hana began to cry a bit.

"W-why am I crying?"she asked outloud.

Yukki just sat there, waiting for Hana to calm down.

* * *

Haruki looked at kushina."Now, enough about my training, what have you been up to?"

Kushina laughed."Just wait and see."

"Why not tell me?"he asked.

Kushina smiled."You'll see tommorrow."

Haruki sighed."A month, and you never change."

Kushina laughed."Well, lets agree to disagree."

Haruki laughed with her.

* * *

Hana walked home.

When she walked in, Kiba looked and saw her.

"Back a bit early,"he stated.

He looked, and saw her eyes were bloodshot. Has she been crying?

* * *

Haruki nodded."Yeah. Me and Hana have been training. Can't let you and Souls beat us that easily."

"Speaking of Souls, do you have any idea where he is?"she asked.

Haruki shoke his head."Sorry. The guy is nowhere to my knowledge."

Kushina sighed."He better not be late tommorrow."

They stopped, and saw someone in front of them.

"Kurosuna?"Kushina asked.

The Sand ninja turned to Kushina. He blushed a bit."Hello Uzumaki,"he replied.

"Who are you waiting for?"she asked.

She looked, and noticed that they were in front of the Nara Clan's house.

"Waiting on my cousins,"he stated, pointing ot the house.

Haruki nodded."Yeah. Your father is the Kazekage, Temari's brother."

"Oh yeah, I fogot about that,"Kushina stated.

"You forgot, even though Minoru is on your team?"Kurosuna asked.

Kushina laughed."Yeah, sorry."

Haruki laughed."Same old Kushina."

Kushina just smiled.

* * *

Hana sat up. she had been crying the whole time she was at home.

Yukki rested on her lap.

But, why was she crying?

She saw how happy Kushina and Haruki were, and she just broke down. But why?

Since she could remember, she hated Haruki. So, why was she crying?

She got off her bed, and walked outside.

Yukki followed close behind.

* * *

Haruki wished Kushina a good night, and walked home.

As Haruki walked home, he had a bad feeling that someone was following him.

He turned, only to find no one there.

He continued walking.

* * *

Hana waited outside Haruki's house.

She saw him walking twoard her.

Her heart began racing.

Haruki stopped in front of her.

"Hey,"Haruki said, confused.

Hana smiled."How did it go with Kushina?"she asked.

Haruki shrugged."We talked, we laughed, but thats it."

"I see."She walked behind him.

He kept his eyes on her. What was she planning.

She walked along, then fell to her knees.

"Hana?"he asked.

He walked up, and saw that she had fallen asleep.

He laughed, and carried her inside.

* * *

Hana woke up on a soft bed.

She looked to her side to see Haruki, sleeping.

She smiled.

Then, she was scared. Where the hell was she?

Haruki opened his eyes."Your up I see."

Hana sat up, and noticed her chest was covered in bandages.

She blushed."Did you-?"

"No, my mom did that,"he stated.

She clamed down."So, why am I here?"she asked.

"You passed out in the streets. I brought you to my mom. She noticed you had some wounds on your chest. She put some bandages on you, and she gave you her bed to sleep on."

"I hope I wasn't any trouble,"Hana replied.

Haruki laughed."Are you kidding? Not much happens around here. You sort of made it interesting."

Hana blushed a bit."Uhh-"

"Yes?"Haruki asked.

"Do you mind handing me my shirt?"she asked, blushing harder.

Haruki blushed, grabbed her shirt, and handed it to her."Sorry,"he said.

Hana put on her shirt and laughed.

"What?"Haruki asked.

"Nothing,"Hana said laughing."You just look funny when your embarased."

* * *

Ino gave both of them a bowl of ramen.

"Eat up, the Chunin Exams will be continuing today,"Ino told them.

"Were not a part of it anymore,"Haruki stated.

"But you friends are,"Ino added."So eat up."

Hana burped."Done."

Haruki blinked as he watched Hana rub her belly."How did you finish so fast?"he asked.

Hana smiled."Nothing special, I just eat."

Haruki blinked. How did she eat so fast with out eather noticing.

Ino smiled."She will make an excelent girlfriend,"she stated to Haruki.

Both blushed. They were completly speechless.

* * *

After breakfeast, they still had a couple hours before the Chunin Exams began, so they decided to get in some last minute training.

Haruki tested his mind transfer, while hana practiced with her man beast clone jutsu.

With only an hour left, they decided to head off to the Chunin Exams.

* * *

Kiba sighed.

Haruki, Hana, and Ino explained the situation to him. They explained how hana had passed out in the streets, how Haruki brought her in, and how Ino treated her wounds.

Kiba nodded."Got it. Just don't scare me again Hana."

Hana sighed."Yes father."

* * *

They all toke their seats.

They watched as all the remaining genin walked into the middle of the stadium.

Haruki focused, and saw Kushina and souls walk in next to each other.

"Lucky bastard,"Haruki whispered to himself.

Hana noticed, and got a bit jealous.

Why did she feel so annoyed by him liking Kushina? She hated him. She knew this.

Still, her heart raced sitting next to him.

They looked, and saw Shikamaru walking forward.

He stood there. Everyone began to quiet down.

Shikamaru nodded."Welcome. We will now comence with the Chunin Exams."

Everyone cheered.

* * *

**Well, not the best, but i think i'm getting my point across, I hope.**

**Anyway, the next chapter will go back to its original point of veiw.**

**Thank you for reading Next Gen.**

**As always, leave a reveiw if you wish, tell me any ideas you have for the series. I appriciate you sticking with the series for so long.**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16: Minoru vs Daichi_**

The crowd cheered as all the chunin stood beofre them.

Kushina looked, and noticed her mother and father sitting in the row at the top made for special guests. Sitting with them were the Kazekage, Mizukage, Raikage, and Tsuchikage.

Souls looked, and found his mother, father and little sister. They were all cheering for him, with the exception of Sasuke, who was clapping.

Everybody else were keeping there eyes focused on Shikamaru.

* * *

Mayu sighed."Why do I have to come?"she asked.

"Because your brother and father are a part of it,"Temari pointed out.

"And?"Mayu asked.

Temari sighed."Nevermind. Just watch."

Mayu nodded."Okay."

_She acts to much like her father, _Temari thought to herself.

* * *

Shikamaru nodded."Time to begin. Will the first conestents, Minoru Nara and Daichi step forward?"

Everyone else but those two walked off. Minoru and daichi stood in front of Shikamaru, staring each other down.

"Shake hands, and prepair to fight,"Shikamaru stated.

The two shoke hands, and stepped back. Daichi kept his gaze on Minoru. Minoru's gaze though was moving around.

Shikamaru nodded."Begin!"

Daichi threw two kunai at minoru, only to have Minoru jump back to the other side of the stadium.

Minoru made the hand sign, and used his Shadow Possesion Jutsu.

Daichi jumped away from the shaodw as swiftly as he could. He had a shuriken ready.

Minoru smiled."Shadow Entanglement Jutsu!"

The shadow grabbed ahold of Daichi's leg, making it imposible for him to run. He faught the shadow, not able to break free.

Minoru made another set of hand signs."Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Minoru's clone attacked Daichi. It made another set of hand signs.

Daichi broke the jutsu, but it was to late. Minoru's clone was right in his face."Lightning Style: Lightning Surge."

Daichi started twiching. The scroll on his back vanished in a puff of smoke.

Daichi began to change shape. And a figure came out of the smoke.

The real Daichi streched."I was wondering how long I was going to be in there."

* * *

Kankuro laughed."Well, I taught him a bit to much appearently."

Teamri, who was sitting in front of him laughed."I think you might want to learn to quit teaching him to _be_ you Kankuro."

Mayu was alseep.

"Just like her dad,"Kankuro stated, pointing at Mayu.

Temari sighed."Tell me about it."

Kankuro laughed.

* * *

Daichi smiled."Well, lets see how you manage to deal with Crow."

The puppet, crow, rattled in responce.

Minoru made his hand signs."Lighning Style,"he began.

Daichi put Crow in front of him as a sheild.

"Storm punch!"he shouted, running at Daichi.

Minoru's right fist became covered in storm clouds that surged with lightning. He punched the puppet.

Daichi jumped back, and saw Crow fall apart from Minoru's jutsu. The clouds vanished from Minoru's fist.

Daichi flinched. Some of the lightning had got him on the right leg.

"Ready to give up?"Minoru asked.

Daichi jumped back when he noticed Minoru's Shadow Possesion coming at him. It was a close one.

Minoru ended his jutsu, and came at Daichi."Strom Punch!"

Daichi got out of the way in time, but the ground he was standing on was torn apart.

Rocks and dirt started flying everywhere.

Daichi stood up, and saw the damage Minoru had done. But, Minoru wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Daichi looked around, but didn't see Daichi. He looked up, and saw a figure heading towards him.

Daich igot out of the way, and brought out a small scroll. He opened it, and another put of smoke came out.

"Salamander!"Daichi shouted.

Minoru's Storm Punch hit the salamander's shield, obsorbing the blow.

Minoru stood up strait. Hem ade his hand sign. His shadow began chasing Daichi.

Daichi moved his right hand, and one of the crow's arms felw at Minoru.

Minoru got out of the way, not even touching the bladed arm. He sighed in relief.

* * *

Arufa looked up at the sky."Seems like we don't have much time."

Ryo nodded."Agrred. Get the statue ready!"she shouted.

Taki did the summoning jutsu.

The Gedo Statue stood before them.

"We useing it to attack?"Taki asked.

"No, we just have to wait for Sora,"Ryo replied.

"Well done,"came the voise of Hotaru.

Ryo stared him down with utter hatred.

Hotaru laughed."Just get use to it Ryo. I can still give you the one you love."

Ryo stopped, and held back her anger. Why did _he_ have the upper hand?

Taki bowed."Lord hotaru, the statue is ready. All we need is sora, and we can gain the power of the Ten-tails."

Hotaru smiled."Madara-sensei planned to destroy the world. But, as for me? I want to rule!"

Arufa and Taki bowed. But, Ryo didn't.

"Why don't you bow?"he asked.

"I don't serve you. I work with you so that the man I love will be returned to me."

He smiled."Fair enough."

* * *

Daichi was using the Crow to fight off Minoru, but to little avail. The puppet was just sent flying away by his Storm Punch every time it attacked.

Daichi remade the Crow, and got his two puppets ready for the fight.

The Salamader acted as his defence, while the Crow was on offence.

Minoru lost ground as the Crow began its attack. He didn't even have time to focus his chakra for his Storm Punch.

Minoru made his handsigns and said,"Shadow Clone Jutsu."Instantly a shadow clone appeared.

The clone held the puppet off while Minoru went for Daichi.

"Strom Punch!"Minoru shouted.

The Salamander got in the way.

Minoru smiled.

He made his hand sign."Shadow Possesion Jutsu!"

Daich jumped back, getting out of range. But, Minoru's shadow caught up in no time.

Daichi couldn't move. His puppets stopped.

Minoru's shadow clone vanished.

Minoru walked up to Daichi, and Daichi was forced to do the same. the two were soon face to face.

Daichi struggled, but couldn't break the jutsu.

Minoru readied his Storm Punch.

When it was ready, he realised his Shadow Possesion, and hit Daichi before he could move away.

Everyone was silent as Daichi flew to the other side of the feild, hitting the wall. His puppets fell to the ground.

Minoru walked up to the area Daichi hit.

Daichi was still consious. Minoru held out his hand.

Daichi was heasitant for amoment, but toke it, and stood up. minoru helped him stand.

Shikamaru appeared in the feild."Winner, Minoru Nara!"

Everyone cheered.

Minoru ignored it, and helped Daichi to the medical ninja waiting for him.

* * *

Kushina and Souls congratulated Minoru as he came and sat down.

"Good job man,"Souls said.

"You were awsome. When did you learn that Strom Punch?"Kushina asked.

Minoru laughed."I trained with more than my Shadow Possesion."

They all turned, and watched Shikamaru announce the next match.

* * *

"The next match will be Hizone Aburame and Gano,"Shikamaru announced."But, due to the damages to the feild, we will take a small break while we clean up."

Everybody began talking to themselfs, while ninja came in, and fixed the feild.

* * *

Hotaru smiled."The ten tails is going to be reborn once were done."

"And you will be its jinchuuriki. we know."Ryo was annoyed.

Taki was asleep, and Arufa was keeping watch. They had nothing to do until the Chunin Exams were over.

Hotaru smiled."I will let the others know we are almost ready."He went silent as he closed his eyes.

Ryo grunted."Just remember, once you have the Ten-tails, I get him back,"she stated to Hotaru."And then I no longer have to work for you."

"I remember Ryo."Hotaru opened his eyes."We have two days before everyone gets here. And, they are haveing different stage for sifferent days. today is just the first."

Ryo grunted again. This made Hotaru laugh.

* * *

Naruto looked across the crowd with his Rinnigan. Everything seemed normal. Yet, he felt a sudden surge in chakra.

He looked behind him, and saw a familiar face."Well, if it isn't Sora,"Naruto said with a smile.

The other four Kage looked at the man walking up. He wore monk robes, yet he seemed off.

"Who is he?"the Raikage asked.

"I think Tsunade told you who he is. He is the other Nine-tails jinchuuriki."Naruto got up, and greeted his old friend. Gaara greeted him as well.

The other three kage just went back to waiting for the match to start.

"Why don't you come watch with us?"Naruto offered.

"Thanks,"Sora stated."But, I cam here for another reason than to watch the Chunin Exams."

"And that would be?"Gaara asked, taking his seat.

"It has to do with those three rouge ninja, and the statue the Akatsuki use to use."

Each one of them turned to him, now listening to what he had to say.

* * *

**Well there is the first match. **

**Again, any suggestions, leave a reveiw. **

**TY for reading. The next chapter will hopefully be along after a while.**

**Feel free to read one of my other fanfics if you want something else to read.**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17: Hizone vs Gano_**

Everyone got ready for the next round.

They watched as the two ninja walked out to the center of the arena.

Gano kept his eyes on Hizone, and same for Hizone.

Shikamaru stood there, then, he vanished."Begin!"he shouted.

* * *

Gano jumped to far end of the arena.

Hizone faced Gano, prepairing his insects. He knew what he was doing.

Gano knew to keep an eye out for any unusal signs. he saw how Hizone had bugs for water. So he might have a few meant for the ground.

Hizone puled out a kunai, and threw it. Gano blocked it.

He noticed the bugs jump off. He made a hand sign.

"Water Style: Pulse Shield,"he said.

A pulse of water moved over his skin, and the bugs were forsed off.

They stopped moving when they hit the ground.

* * *

"Well, that is a usful jutsu,"Suigetsu stated.

Karin nodded."I'll asgree, but the Aburame family always has something up their sleves. You said this one had bugs for water. Maybe he has bugs that can tunnel through the ground."

Suigetsu nodded."Yeah. But, at this point, a jutsu like that Pulse Shield will have an upper hand in this fight."

Karin went back to staring at the match.

* * *

Gano made a series of hand signs, and held his right hand to the sky.

"Water Style: Burning Rain!"he shouted.

Clouds formed above of Gano. It soon began to rain.

Hizone avoided it, and for good reason. This jutsu used a form of acid rain.

The bugs that couldn't avoid it, were burned alive.

* * *

"An acid rain?"Minoru asked.

Kushina was using her Byakugan."It has chakra fused with it."

"Quit useing your Byuakugan so carelessly,"Souls reminded her.

Kushina realesed it, and smiled.

* * *

Hizone stayed away from the range of the rain. He was prepairing his insects for the jutsu.

Gano kept up his pase, damaging the arena and killing the plants with it. He was almost in reach.

Hizone threw some leeches at Gano, but Gano just ignored it. Half the leeches never even made it to Gano.

Gano looked down, and saw the ground moving a bit. Just as he thought. He ahd bugs to burrow through the ground.

Hizone made a hand sign.

The bugs under Gano exploded.

Gano jumped out of the way in time. He didn't expect that.

He landed, and another explosion set off.

Gano hit the wall so hard, he coughed upo a bit of blood. He stood up, and saw his jutsu had been broken.

He made a hand sign, but was stopped before he could do his jutsu.

Hizone punched Gano in the stomache. He jumped back and, threw more leeches on Gano.

Gano did his pulse sheild, only to find the leeches stayed on him.

* * *

"Interesting,"Shino said, admiring his son's work.

"Yeah. I never would have expected that so easily,"Gano's sensei, Mikuru, added.

"Well, my son has trained in many styles of fighting, including hand to hand combat. Insects can only go so far you know."

Mikuru nodded."I think your son might give Gano good fight before the real show."

"Real show?"Shino asked.

"Gano knows more than water style you know. He has a Kekkei Genkai."

* * *

Gano sighed."So soon."

He made a weird hand sign. His left hand turned into a fist, and his right hand was held under it, palm up, like a pedestal.

"Rampaging Storm!"Gano shouted.

Storm clouds formed around Gano's fists, going right up ro his shoulders.

Gano smiled."Now you see my true fighting style."

Hizone prepaired his insects, and his jutsu.

* * *

"A storm Kekkei Genkai,"the Raikage said, thinking it over."Is his family from the land of Lightning?"he asked.

Konan, who stood behind them, nodded."His family has only lived in the Land of Rain for two generations. He is the third."

The Raikage nodded."Interesting."

"So, do you plan on staying in the village?"Naruto asked.

Sora shoke his head."I can't. I would just cause you trouble."

"I dought that,"Gaara stated."As it is, you and Naruto are the last two living jinchuuriki."

Naruto nodded."And by what you said, your nine-tails has grown into a full tailed-beast."

Sora nodded.

"And, if they have the gedo statue, your not safe anywhere on your own,"the Mizukage added.

"What about Naruto?"Sora asked.

Naruto laughed."The Rinnegan will protect me from those ninja."

The other kage nodded, and turned back to the match.

* * *

Gano charged, and began throwing punchs at Hizone.

Hizone jumped back, and sent his leeches at Gano. Gano just punched them, and killed them.

Hizone made the hand signs."Earth Style:"

He vanished. Gano was looking around for him.

Then it occured to him, but to late.

"Headhunter Jutsu,"Hizone siad, pulling Gano down.

Hizone stood over Gano.

Gano broke out of the ground, and punched Hizone.

Hizone stood his ground, and punched Gano in the stomache.

It was then that Gano noticed his jutsu was gone. He looked down, and saw that he was covered in those leeches.

Gano fell back, his chakra nearly gone.

* * *

Kushina shoke with fear."Hizone is defenitly someone you don't want to mess with."

Souls and Minoru nodded.

* * *

Shikamaru stood there."The winner is Hizone Aburame."

The crowd cheered.

They were now talking to eachother, waiting for the next round.

* * *

"This is getting boring, can't we go watch those matches?"arufa asked.

Ryo shoke her head."Can't. We have to wait for that Sora kid to come out. Until then, we stay here."

Taki sighed."Anyone got any cards?"

Arufa tossed him a pack of cards."What are you planning?"

"How about a game of strip poker,"Taki offered.

Ryoi blushed imediatly."Why?!"

"You embarased, or scared your going to lose?"Arufa asked.

Ryo, still blushing, just gave him an evil look."Your going to _so_ lose."

"Well, lets get to work here,"Taki finished. they all sat down, and began to play.

* * *

Shikamaru faced the crowd."The next match will now begin. Souls Uchiha vs Kurosuna."

The two ninja walked forward. Both looking ready for a real fgight.

* * *

Gaara smiled."Well, I think I know the outcome of this Naruto."

"Don't count my son out just yet Lord Kazekage,"Sasuke stated, walking up to them.

"He can't beat my son so easily,"Gaara replied.

Sasuke laughed."We'll see. I trained my son _personaly_."

"I honestly think that Souls has the best chances,"Naruto stated.

"What makes you say that?"Gaara asked.

"Sasuke can really train a ninja,"Narutp relpied."He has no limits. He will train them to be as strong as they can be. so, I think Souls has the uppser hand."

"Enough talking, its starting,"the Raikage told them.

* * *

Shikamaru looked at both ninja, and nodded."Begin!"

* * *

**Well, sorry for the short match, but i'm trying to give you more chapters. not easy when your ideas are mostly on later chapters.**

**But, enjoy.**

**The fight between Kurosuna and Souls will bealong before long, if I can think it up by then.**

**Again, thank you for reading. Keep and eye out for the next chapter. Please leave a reveiw for any ideas you have.**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18: Souls vs Kurosuna_**

* * *

Ryo shaked as she toke off her shirt.

Arufa was only wearing his boxers, a mesh shirt, and his head band. He had lost the most out of this.

Taki was only missing his shirt and headband.

Ryo, though, had lost her headband, shoes, jacket, and now her shirt.

Both Taki and Arufa blushed a bit, seeing Ryo with just her bra covering her.

Ryo just gave them the glares that said,_ I'll get you for this._

Taki laughed.

* * *

Shikamaru silenced the crowd."We will now begin with the next match."

Souls and Kurosuna walked to the center of the arena.

Silence filled the whole arena. It felt like time had stopped.

Then, Shikamaru moved, and said,"Begin."

Kurosuna jumped back and put his hand on his blade. Souls grabbed a couple kunai.

Souls made the fist move. he threw his kunai, and ran forward.

Kurosuna blocked the kunai with his blade, and jumped back.

Souls made a hand sign."Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."

Kurosuna blocked it with his sword, and cut the fire in half. He landed on his feet, and stood strait.

Doing his hand signs, Souls readied his next jutsu."Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu."

"Burning Sand,"Kurosuna said, making his blade burst into flames.

* * *

"This will be interesting here,"Kankuro stated.

Mayu nodded."My cousin might not win this."

"Don't count family out yet Mayu,"Temari stated.

"I'm not. I'm just stating the obvious,"she replied.

Temari sighed.

* * *

"Your son sure knows his jutsu,"Gaara stated, talking to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded."Well, I did train him. Plus, he has the Sharingan, so he can learn many new jutsu."

The Raikage nodded."I agree. The Uchiha boy has the most chances."

Only Naruto and Sasuke agreed with the Raikage.

Sora and Konan were the only ones who didn't take a side. The Mizukage, Tushekage and Gaara all supported Kurosuna.

* * *

Souls stood up straight. He threw a kunai, and charged again.

Kurosuna sliced, only the have Souls vanish. He kept moving around so Souls wouldn't get caught off guard.

Souls kept attack from every side.

* * *

"Leaf Hurricade?"Naruto asked.

"You can thank Lee that I ever knew it,"Sasuke stated.

"Don't teach him to much Sasuke, we don't need two of you,"Gaara joked.

The five kage, Konan, and Sora laughed. Sasuke just gave Gaara an evil look.

* * *

Kurosuna made a rapid series of hand signs.

"Burning Sand Style."

Souls jumped as far away as he could.

"Glass Shield!"

A shield of glass formed around Souls. Souls punched it, but it didn't break.

Kurosuna held his blade at the ready, preparing to end this.

Souls smiled, and vanished.

* * *

"Using shadow clones, a lot like you Naruto,"the Raikage joked.

"Not nearly as good, but a decent shadow clone,"Naruto replied.

* * *

Souls appeared from behind.

"Leaf Hurricane!"he shouted.

Kurosuna had no time to react. He never thought Souls would do that so easily.

Kurosuna couldn't find him in time to counter attack. It left his sand flying wildly around.

* * *

"Reminds me of my match against Lee,"Garra stated.

Naruto nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kurosuna tried to keep up, but to no eval. Souls just kept vanishing and reappearing.

Then, a kick hit Kurosuna under the jaw, sending him up into the air.

Souls was right above Kurosuna.

"Flaming Sands!"Kurosuna shouted, sending the sands at Souls. But, it was only a shadow clone.

"Water Style:"came Souls voice from bellow."Water Shark Bomb!"

* * *

Ryo held her arms over her breasts, shaking.

Arufa and Taki laughed."Want to continue?"Taki asked.

Ryo just spat on the ground."I still have my pantys."

"Not for long,"Arufa joked.

* * *

Kurosuna fell to the ground, his back in pain.

Kurosuna stood up, and made a series of hand signs."Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu."

Souls dodged it and smiled."Water Style: Water Shark Bomb."

Kurosuna couldn't move in time, and was caught by all four shark bombs. He fell on to his back, and toke in a breath. He stood up.

Souls looked into Kurosuna's eyes. They had gone white.

* * *

"Now it begins,"Gaara said, smiling.

The others watched closely. What was happening was something unique.

* * *

Kurosuna was quiet. He pointed his hand at souls, and his sand was attacking him.

Souls sidestepped, moving to the left.

Kurosuna tried catching him, but to no evail. Souls was moving faster than Kurosuna's sand.

* * *

"What didn't you train him in?"Naruto asked.

"Sharingan based jutsu,"Sasuke replied.

Naruto nodded."Good."

* * *

Ryo was hding behind a tree.

"Give her her clothes back,"Taki told Arufa.

Arufa laughed a bit."Only if she shows us."

"Shut up!"an embarased Ryo shouted."Give me my clothes back."

"Let us see,"Arufa replied.

Taki just gave Arufa an annoyed look."It was fun at first, but your just milking it now."

"Not helping!"Ryo shouted.

Taki sighed."Just come and get your clothes before he burns them."

Ryo stuck her head around the tree."Put the clothes down, and I'll come out."

Arufa laughed at his victory. He put down the clothes, and waited.

Ryo walked out, covering herself. But, she had to pick up her clothes. She uncovered herself, and picked them up.

Arufa saw, and passed out, his nose bleeding.

"Pervert,"Ryo whispered.

"I know,"Taki said, turning his head."I'm nothing like him."

"Taki,"Ryo said.

"Yeah?"Taki asked.

"You've got blood going down your chin."

* * *

Souls was on the other side of the arena. Kurosuna, tired, and breathing hard, readied his next jutsu.

Souls smiled."Your ace card, ehh"He made his hand signs."Guess I have no choise."he held his hand to the ground. Lightning formed around his hand.

"Lightning stlye,"Kurosuna stated."And my fire stlye."

He dropped his sword. He made his hand signs.

"Fire Stlye: Desert Sun Jutsu,"Kurosuna stated.

* * *

"It over,"Gaara stated.

"Don't count my son out yet,"Sasuke replied.

"It is over though,"Naruto put in."These two jutsu will colide, and one will stand. But who?"

"Indeed,"the Raikage stated.

* * *

A blazing orb of fire appearedin Gaara's right hand.

Souls redied his Chidori.

The two charged.

"Blazing Desert Sun!"Gaara shouted.

"Chidori!"Souls replied.

The two colided, and the arena flashed pure white, temerarily blinding people.

* * *

Ryo, Taki, and Arufa turned to the sudden boom. An orb of light was in the center of the village.

"Interesting,"Arufa observed.

* * *

The light cleared, and the crowd gasped at what they saw.

Standing there, bleading and bruised, was Souls Uchiha. Kurosuna lay on the ground, unconscious.

"The winner, is Souls Uchiha!"Shikamaru announced.

Souls looked at the crowd, and gave a faint smile, before he passed out.

* * *

When he woke up, his mother was attending to his wounds.

She didn't notice him open his eyes until he tried to sit up.

"Don't,"Sakura told him."Your wounds are still tender. I'm going to need to work hard to prepair you for tomorrows match."

"Thank you mom,"Souls said, before falling asleep again.

* * *

Shikamaru stood, and looked at the crowd."Since Souls Uchiha will be going to the next round, let us continue."

Everyone grew quiet.

"Kushina Uzumaki vs Haruka."

The two ninja walked to the center of the arena.

Kushina faced Haruka, examining the medical ninja before her. Haruka did the same.

The two shoke hands, and the match began.

* * *

**Writters block. **

**Srry for the delay, but here is the new chapter for Next Gen.**

**TY for reading.**

**Please, review, and tell me what you thik, and what ideas you have. I'm always checkings, so don't worry.**

**TY again for helping work with this fanfic.**

**The next chapter will be both of Kushina's matches, so it will be packed.**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 18: Kushina Uzumaki, Round 1_**

Kushina walked to the center of the arena, Sharkskin strapped to her back. she knew not to underestimate her opponent.

Haruka was looking closely for weak points.

Shikamaru looked at both contestants, judging them.

* * *

Gaara scrached his chin."Now this is a tough call."

Naruto laughed."Not for me."

"Same,"Sasuke added.

* * *

Ryo gave them both evil looks.

"What happened to her?"Hotaru asked, walking out from behind a tree.

"Its best not talk about it,"Arufa said, rubbing his face.

Hotaru blinked, and nodded.

* * *

Shikamaru nodded."Begin!"

Haruka jumped back, expecting Kushina to do the same. But, to her surprise, Kushina stood where she was.

Haruka was on her guard. What was Uzumaki up to?

* * *

Kushina slowly pulled Sharkskin off of her back.

Haruka pulled out a kunai, to hold off the blade.

Kushina put it on the ground. She quickly did her handsigns."Wind Style: Shattering Cyclone!"

Haruka jumped out of the way, and was stunned by the strength of that jutsu.

Kushina had already prepaired another jutsu."Water Style: Mouth of the Serpent!"

Haruka focused her chakra into her fists, and ran at the water serpent.

Haruka yelled, and punched the serpent.

Kushina expected the water the disperse, but was a bit surprised by what had just happened.

Haruka's chakra was gathering the water from the jutsu, and formed it around her fist."Nice try!"Haruka shouted.

Kushina jumped away, grabbing Sharkskin, pulling it from the ground.

Haruka punched the ground, only to see Kushina had jumped away.

Kushina jumped forward to attack, and swung Sharkskin.

Haruka jumped back, but felt a little drop in her chakra. Sharkskin was moving around a bit.

She had to be extreamly careful around that blade.

* * *

Naruto laughed."My little girl sure is showing off her moves."

Sasuke laughed."Well, she did train with Kakashi-sensei."

"True,"Naruto replied.

* * *

Kushina swung again, only to have haruka jump away again.

Haruka kept feeling her chakra drop with each swing.

She felt she was forgettine something, but she couldn't remember what.

Kushina swung angain, and Haruka foolishly blocked it. Sharkskin began to show its spikes.

The kunai Haruka held on to brokw in half by the force of Shakrskin. Haruka was sent off to the side.

That wasn't Kushina's strength, or even chakra that hit her. That was her own chakra.

Thats what Haruka had forgotten. Sharkskin ate Chakra.

"Crap,"Haruka muttered under her breath.

* * *

"She finally caught on,"Konkuro noticed.

"About time,"Mayu replied.

* * *

"Go Kushina!"Haruki and Hana shouted.

Ino and Kiba laughed at their kids.

* * *

Naruto smiled."My daughter has taken a great deal of that girl's chakra."

"Semms over to me,"Sasuke added.

"I agree with you two,"Sora commented.

"I might just have to go with that as well,"Gaara said.

The Raikage laughed at Gaara.

* * *

Haruka ran forward, and punched at Kushina.

Kushina blocked it with Sharkskin. The blade began to cut away at her hand.

Haruka jumped back, cluching her bleeding hand.

"Care to give up?"Kushina asked. She held Sharkskin over her shoulder.

"Never!"Haruka shouted, throwing her kunai.

Kushina swing her sword, knocking the kunai to the ground.

Haruka charged forward, holding her kunai at the ready.

Kushina swung her blade. _Just as planned_, Haruka though to herself.

* * *

"What is she up to?"Naruto asked.

"I don't know,"Gaara admitted.

* * *

Haruka held Sharkskin back with her kunai.

_Now_, Haruka thought to herself.

She focused chakra in to both hands.

She grabbed some stell wire, and laced it through hewr kunai. Using it, she wrapped Sharkskin, and threw the kuynai at the wall, lodging it in there.

Haruka began her hand signs.

Kushina pulled on Sharkskin, and Sharkskin moved around, trying to cut the wire.

"Now!"Haruka shouted."Secret Wind Style: Chakra Hurricane!"

* * *

"Whats wrong with her?!"Kankuro shouted.

"What is it?"Mayu asked.

"That jutsu isn't suppose to be used for a reason!"

"Whats wrong?"Temari asked.

Kankuro cursed."I told her to not use it, even if it meant losing."

"What?"Teamri asked, a lot more stern this time."What jutsu is she using?"

Kankuro sat down."It a forbidden jutsu for a reason. It uses a tremendous amount of chakra, and turns it into a destructive storm."

"And?"Mayu asked.

"It harms all near it. Even the one using it."

* * *

The storm built around Kushina. She pulled shark skin free, and the stell wire was torn to shreds by Sharkskin.

"What is this?"Kushina asked.

Haruka smiled."My ace card." She charged forward.

* * *

"I can't see anything!"the Raikage shouted.

"I can!"Naruto said, staring at the storm.

"Same!"Sasuke added.

The Mizukage grunted."What is this?"

"A secret wind style. Apptly named Chakra Hurricane!"Gaara was squinting trying to look past the dense chakra.

Naruto grunted."Not good."

* * *

Kushina blocked the strike.

Haruka jumped back and focused her chakra.

Kushina waved sharkskin around, trying to obsorb the chakra.

Kushina dodged Haruka's punch, only to see her hurt herself with her own Chakra Hurricane

Kushina saw her advantage. She made her hand signs."Water Style: Mouth of the Serpent."

Haruka ran from the water serpent, only to be caught by her own jutsu again."Ah!"she screamed.

Kushina put Sharkskin down, and made her hand signs."Time to end this."

Haruka held her bleeding arm that got caught in her jutsu.

"Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"she shouted.

Haruka couldn't get out of the way in time. The water dragon caught her, and bounced her off of the walls of her Chakra Hurricane.

When Haruka opened her eyes, the water dragon was gone, her arm wasn't bleeding anymore, and Kushina was above her.

"Sorry,"Kushina whispered as she hit Haruka in the chest with Sharkskin.

Haruka fell unconsious.

* * *

The jutsu ended, showing Kushina, standing over an unconsious Haruka.

The crowd was silent. They stared, wondering what had happened.

Shikamaru appeared next to her."We have our winner! Kushina Uzumaki!"

The crowd cheered.

* * *

Ryo sighed, and leaned back against a tree.

"Look, you lost fair and square, you can quit your sighing,"Arufa stated.

Ryo gave him another evil look."I'm over that. I'm just bored now."

Hotaru nodded."Well, we still need the Nine-tails to finish this."

"So why not storm the village?"Taki asked.

"Not enough man power to manage it,"Hotaru replied.

"So we wait?"Arufa asked.

Hotaru nodded."Once Sora leaves the village, we can take the Nine-Tails inside him, and begin our jutsu."

"Why not the Uzumaki brat?"Ryo asked.

Hotaru laughed."She has a different roll in this plan, if she lives to see it."

* * *

**Sorry it toke so long for an update, and sorry its so short, but here you go.**

**Still stuck on what the put in the next one, but it will take a while. **

**Thanks for following this as long as you have.**

**Please reveiw if you have any ideas on what should be in the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter 20: Kushina Uzumaki, Round 2_**

Shikamaru quieted the crowd.

"We will now begin the last match for the day."

The two ninja walked to the center of the arena.

Kushina had Sharkskin rewrapped, and put back across her back. Matzu had his sword at the ready as well.

Shikamaru nodded."Begin!"

* * *

Kushina jumped back as Matzu jumped forward. She grabbed Sharkskin's hilt, and blocked Matzu's strike.

Sharkskin moved in annoyance as Matzu's blade buzzed with lightning. Sharkskin just absorbed the chakra, and moved in annoyance.

"Surprising,"Matzu said."Your sword it taking the chakra away from my blade."

He lumped back, and Kushina made her hand signs."Water Style: Mouth of the Serpent."

Matzu made his hand signs."Lightning Style: Dry Storm."

His hand erupted in to lightning, and he sent a surge toward Kushina.

Kushina jumped out of the way.

She made her hand signs, but stopped at the last one. Matzu ran forward."Lariat!"

He caught Kushina in the stomach, and sent her back, away from Sharkskin.

Kushina redid her hand signs."Wind Style: Shattering Cyclone."

The jutsu caught Matzu, but used his substitution jutsu to avoid it.

Kushina saw Matzu land. A static discharge went from his right foot.

"Byakugan!"she said, activating her ace card. Separated from Sharkskin, she needed to resort to her hands, at least till she got to her sword.

Matzu laughed."I always play fair."He dropped his sword, and prepared to fight.

Kushina smiled. She ran forward, and did her hand signs.

Matzu was prepared for the Wind Style jutsu again.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"she shouted.

Matzu jumped back as a water dragon erupted from the air, and began its attack on him.

Matzu got out of the way of it's second strick, and barley blocked Kushina's kunai. He wasn't so lucky when Kushina got him in the leg.

He landed, and noted the she had closed many of his chakra points.

"I saw you realease your chakra in the form of static discharges,"she stated."My guess is thats how you manage to win so many fights."

Matzu laughed."Not many people notice that,"he said, forcing his leg to work again.

Kushina laughed.

Matzu turned, and saw a clone behind Matzu, grabbing Sharkskin. The clone grabbed Sharkskin, and threw it to Kushina.

Matzu punched the clone, and ran at Kushina.

"Lightning Style: Thunder's Roar."His right arm became encased in lightning.

Kushina grabbed sharkskin, and blocked the blow.

Sharkskin relased its spikes, and cut open Matzu's arm.

Matzu jumped away, and covered his wounds.

* * *

"Already intense,"Naruto noted.

The Raikage winced."Your daughter uses this blade just like Bee."

Naruto laughed."Never underestimate the Uzumaki Clan."

"Or the Uchihas,"Sasuke added.

"Agreed,"Gaara stated.

* * *

Matzu covered his arm in lightning, searing his wounds shut with the lightning.

"Intersting use,"Kushina said, getting Sharkskin ready.

Matzu laughed."You haven't seen anything yet."

Matzu ran forward, and punched, his arm still incased in lightning. He punched.

Kushina jumped back, and made her hand signs."Water Dragon Jutsu."

Matzu made his own hand signs."Panther Strom!"

Kushina's water dragon meet with a panther made of clouds and lightning. The two jutsu met, and knocked both Kushina and Matzu back.

Matzu stood up, almost falling back down.

Kushina used Sharkskin to help keep her standing. Matzu's jutsu were stronger than she thought. She knew now this required something stronger than Water dragon jutsu.

She made a pose, and opened her eyes.

A mist began to form around the arena. It was dence, and Matzu couldn't see much.

What had Kushina done?

* * *

"The Hidden Mist Jutsu?"Sasuke asked.

"Yep,"Kakashi said, standing right behind him.

Kakashi had snuck up on them. Only Naruto was aware that he was there.

"You taught my daughter well then,"Naruto stated.

Kakashi smiled."As to be expected."

Naruto and Sasuke laughed at that.

* * *

Kushina was surprised at how fast Matzu's reflexs were, even in the mist.

She watched him closely. Matzu was prepairing something.

"I have to thank you,"Matzu said, putting his sword back in its sheath.

"For what?"Kushina asked.

"For hiding me from vision. This will allow me to use my forbidden jutsu."

Kushina took a steep back. Matzu was making an very complex combingation of hand signs.

Kushina moved. If she had stood in that place for one more second, she would have lost this round.

"Forbidden Jutsu: Devastation of the Storm!"

A blast of lightning and clouds destroyed the ground where Kushina stood.

Matzu sent another blast in Kushina's direction, but Kushina had moved again. The Mist was barely hiding her.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu,"she said, sending the dragon at Matzu.

Matzu destroyed the dragon with another blast. Just as Kushina had predicted.

She charged in, and sliced with Sharkskin. Matzu just drew his sword when Kushina sliced.

Matzu couldn't use his jutsu this close. It would hurt him just as much as Kushina. But, her blade felt different than usual.

He turned to see Kushina Uzumaki charging, Sharkskin held high.

Kushina smiled, her sword changing into another Kushina.

"Shadow Clones,"Matzu said, annoyed.

Both clones vanished. Kushina hit Matzu in the back, Sharkskin ripping open a new wound across his back.

Matzu fell forward, his chakra completely used.

Kushina ended her Hidden Mist Jutsu, and put Sharkskin back across her back.

* * *

Shikamaru appeared next to Kushina."Winner, Kushina Uzumaki!"

The crowd cheered.

"Your daughter is just as talated as you Naruto,"the Raikage noted, laughing.

Naruto laughed too."Well, she is decended from two powerful clans. Her Byuakugan is strong, but her will is even stronger."

The other Kage laughed with him. Even Konan cracked a smile.

* * *

With Kushina winning the last battle, Naruto stood and told everyone that the following battles would continue the next day. But, since they had battled long and hard, that it was time for rest.

People began to leave, while the ninja were healed up, readied for the next day.

Kushina may not have shown it, but she had taken good damage during her two matches. Her stomach had been bruised from Matzu's Lariet. As such, she was taken to a different room to heal these.

The other guys were dealt with in one room, seeing as Kushina was a girl, and they were boys.

"Who do you think your fighting next?"Souls asked Minoru.

"Hizone I do belive,"he replied."I don't want to push my luck with you two just yet."

Hizone grunted."If I had to pick, Souls."

Souls laughed."Honestly, I would rather fight you two head on than Kushina."

"How chivalrous,"Hizone said.

"No nothing like that,"Souls said, still smiling."I just don't want to push my luck with Kushina's Hidden Mist or Sharkskin."

"You'll have to fight her though,"Minoru stated.

Souls shrugged."If I have to, let it be the last battle."

* * *

Kushina laughed.

"Whats so funny?"Sakura asked, checking for any other wounds on Kushina's body.

"Nothing,"Kushina replied.

Once Sakura was done checking for wounds, she sighed."Your healed. Now, remember that you next match in tomorrow."

She nodded."Who am I fighting?"she asked.

"We don't know yet, and won't know until tomorrow."Sakura cleaned up her supplies."I suggest rest until then."

"Sure,"Kushina said, standing up.

"Good luck,"Sakura said before Kushina left the room.

* * *

She met up with Souls outside the room.

"Your a lot more powerful than I thought you were,"Souls stated."And i'm guessing I haven't seen you ace card yet."

"Perceptive,"Kushina stated.

Souls laughed."But don't think I've shown ace card,"he ssaid."I still have some tricks up my sleeve."

Kushina smiled."Good to know."

Kushina walked with Soul's to his house, and left to her house.

She laughed a bit when she walked into her house.

* * *

Haruki laughed."To be honest, I knew Kushina was going to win, but not with such jutsu that usually only Jounin know."

"Surprised me too,"Hana said back."Just don't forget that she might be fighting Souls tomorrow."

He shurgged."She can beat him."

Hana laughed."True enough, but don't think to highly of her. Love can make mistakes you know."

He smiled."Got it."

* * *

Everyone slept well that night, even with what was looming the next day.

What would happen, they didn't know. But they wanted to face it head on.

* * *

**Here you go, the first fights of the exams are finaly done.**

**The next chapter, Kushina will face off with a friend, however creppy he may be.**

**TY for reading, please leave a reveiw if you have anything to say.**


End file.
